Saving the Princess
by Tammy Tamborine
Summary: [AU] After the princess of a neighboring Kingdom is stolen in her sleep, five friends take it upon thmeselves to retrieve her. It might prove harder than they think. BBRae, TerraMal, RobStar
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Never will.

**Saving the Princess**

**Chapter 1**

Princess Terrianna, daughter of King Caldwell VII and Queen Aila, and future ruler of the Kingdom of Caldweilla, looked around her bedchamber. Moonlight floated through the glass balcony doors, lighting up a patch of stone floor. The rest of the room was completely dark.

She sat up, wondering what had woken her. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she was able to see dim flashes of light bouncing off random objects around the room. She couldn't see anything out of place.

A shiver ran up her back as she noticed a cool breeze blowing through the window. Having found the source of her sudden awakening, she relaxed slightly.

Swinging her feet off her bed, she quietly padded across the carpet spread out in the middle of her floor. She shivered again as she reached the end of her carpet and began to walk across the cold stone floor to the large window on the wall left of her balcony.

She closed it quickly, getting a strange sense of déjà vu, and returned to her bed. She sighed in relief as she crawled under the warm covers of her large bed. Pulling the blankets up to her chin, she allowed herself to sink into her pillow and mattress.

Two minutes passed before she sighed and opened her eyes again. Her cold trip across her bedroom had scared away any sleep that she might have had, and now she was completely awake.

She rolled onto her side and looked back at the window she had closed. She frowned.

"I'm sure I closed that window before I went to sleep," she murmured to herself. She could picture it in her head, even now.

"You did, my dear."

With a gasp, the princess sat up in her bed and looked around her seemingly empty chamber.

"Who's there?" she asked, hiding the fear she felt behind a voice of confident authority. "What are you doing here?"

"Now, now," a sultry voice replied. "Is that any way to treat a guest?"

"Whoever you are, you are not welcome," she replied, tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear. "Therefore you are not my guest."

There was a small chuckle. "No, I suppose I am not your guest, am I?" The voice was undoubtedly male. "In fact, it is you who shall be my guest."

"Who are you?" she asked again. "Show yourself!"

"As you wish."

Slowly, a blue light filled the room. There was no one in sight. Standing up, she walked to the center of the room, ignoring the fact that she was only wearing her white nightgown. She strode over to the fireplace and placed her hand on the mantel.

"Are you some kind of coward?" she asked, looking around the seemingly empty room. Her hand curled around the handle of a sword sitting on the mantel.

"No, I am no coward," an amused voice replied from behind her. Swiftly, Terrianna spun around, preparing to strike her midnight visitor with her sword.

She froze.

A handsome man stood in front of her. His piercing, icy blue eyes bore into her softer baby blues. His hair was pure white, although he did not seem old. In fact, he couldn't have been more than a couple years older than Terrianna. A smirk played across his perfect features, giving him a dangerous, yet playful look.

However, it wasn't his good looks that had stopped Terrianna in her tracks. Looking out of the corners of her eyes, she found that her entire body was encased in cold blue light.

She struggled against the blue light's hold, but she found she couldn't budge an inch.

"It's no use," he told her. "Struggling will not make my hold any looser."

"Do you have any idea who I am?" she asked angrily, finding that her mouth hadn't been frozen with the rest of her body. "I am _Princess_ Terrianna, daughter of-" she stopped as a ribbon of blue energy covered her mouth.

"Princess Terra," he purred. "'Tis a pity you are not my main objective, only my beautiful bait."

She glared at him and he, to her indignation, laughed.

"To answer your first question, you may call me Malchior." He grinned as her eyes widened in horror, obviously recognizing his name. "And I am here for you, if you had not already realized."

She began to scream in protest, but with her mouth sealed shut it came out too muffled to be heard by anyone except herself and Malchior.

"Come, sweet Terra," he smirked. "We shall go now."

He flicked his wrist in her direction and slowly her world began to grow dark. The last thing she saw before passing out, was a large, scaly black foot.

-

Swinging his ax through the air, Victor Stone cleanly chopped through a thick log with a barely audible grunt. As he bent over to pick up the two halves of wood, a loud squawking sound made him stop.

Wiping a hand across his dark brow, he looked up at the tree in front of him. A raven sat on one of the oak tree's branches with something clutched in its beak.

Noticing Victor's eyes on it, the raven lifted itself into the air. Before flying away into the darkening sky, the bird swooped over the large man, dropping the item in its beak.

The item floated to the ground, and Vic quickly picked it up. It was a piece of parchment that had been skillfully twisted into the shape of a rose.

He looked at it in confusion for a moment, before deciding to take it to his master. She'd know what it was.

He quickly walked across the clearing surrounding the medium sized cottage he and his master lived in. Quietly, he pushed open the backdoor and peeked into the dimly lit room.

A small fire was the only lighting, flickering from its place in the far wall of the kitchen. There were shuttered windows on each of the four walls, and a set of stairs to his left led upstairs.

His master sat hunched over the kitchen table, where a large pot and several herbs and bottled liquids sat arranged around an old book. Upon closer inspection, Victor realized that his master had fallen asleep with her arms folded over her book like a pillow.

He smiled. The "all-powerful Sorceress Raven" didn't look all that threatening curled up over her book and emitting soft snores.

The sorceress Raven had only lived in Tamborinia for a few years. Her arrival had been quiet, and she had lived in the city for a while, doing odd jobs for anyone willing, or wealthy enough to pay for her efforts. When she had been found out as a sorceress, however, she had been met with a cold reception. People fear what they do not know, and they didn't know much about Raven. She had started out as a quiet, young peasant girl and had, in their eyes, turned into a dark and reclusive magic user.

After packing up all her things (that, of course, is just a figure of speech. She had always kept all of her things in a plain leather bag that she never left alone), she disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Using a combination of her intelligence and her powers, she was able to build a house and keep herself fed.

After a while, a few of the braver Tamborinians would ask her for a potion, to rid someone of an illness, or make their crops grow, or other random things. She would make their potions for them, asking for nothing more than a few coins. She would use this money on her few trips into the city, where she'd buy anything she couldn't get for herself in the forest.

Victor could still clearly remember the day he had met Raven. At the age of fifteen, he had been one of the youngest members of the King's guard at the time. He had received a message that his father was ill and been given a week off to visit his parents.

-

_The moon was just beginning to rise when he reached his parents' home on the outskirts of the city. As he drew closer to the cottage, he could see that the wooden door had been kicked in. Jumping from his_ _horse he raced into the house, heart pounding loudly in his ears._

_Chairs had been thrown across the room, chests had been smashed open, and his mother's favorite dishes were nothing more than shards of clay underfoot. He looked around the single room of the cottage and paled. His mother and father were sprawled out in the middle of the room, a pool of blood beginning to form around them._

_He crossed the room in two large strides and kneeled down by his parents, turning them onto their backs. He knew immediately that his father was dead. Blood drizzled out of a deep wound in his forehead, and his body had already gone stiff. _

_Victor turned to his mother next. Relief spread through him as he saw that she was still breathing, and had only a few bruises. However, his relief was short lived as he looked down at her stomach. _

_For the past eight months it had been steadily growing larger, as a new life began to grow inside. It appeared undamaged, but who was he to know whether or not the child inside was still alive or not?_

_Pushing aside the fear he could feel beginning to grip at him, Victor gently lay his mother back on the ground and ran out to his horse. Jumping onto his steed, he raced off in the night, a plan already formulating in his head. _

_It didn't take him long to reach the house of the sorceress Raven. He hesitated as he walked up to the door, unsure of what to expect from the witch on the other side. Still, despite his uncertainty, he knocked on the door. He had heard of her phenomenal powers; surely she could help his mother and unborn sibling. _

_He had just lifted one of his large hands to knock on the door, when it opened up, revealing a hooded figure. _

_She was shorter than he had imagined, but then he was quite large for his age. She wore a plain black dress, the only color being those of her royal blue cloak and the matching ribbon laced across the bodice. _

"_What do you want?" she asked in a harsh tone, glaring at him from the shadows of her hood. "You have no right to disturb me at this time of night. If you really want a potion then you can return in the morning."_

_Before he had the chance to get a word in edge wise, she was already closing the door. _

"_Wait!" he called out. The door was already closed, but he continued, knowing his voice would carry through the thin wood. "I really need your help! My mother is dying!" _

_There was silence on the other side, and Victor wondered if she really had heard, or if she even cared, and with a melancholy sigh, he turned to leave. _

_He was just mounting his horse when his ears picked up the sound of a door opening. He looked at her questioningly, and she simply motioned for him to lead her. _

_Slowly, he turned his horse and began to head in the direction of his parents' house, making sure to keep the pace slow enough that the girl walking on foot behind him could keep up. She surprised him when she spoke._

"_You say your mother is dying, and yet you're going so slow. Are you an idiot?" she asked accusingly._

"_No, I just…" Victor hesitated. "Why don't you just get onto my horse? That way you won't fall behind."_

"_No," she replied. "I'm not getting on your horse. Just go, and don't worry about me. I can keep up."_

_Frowning, but not daring to contradict the sorceress, Victor leaned forward in his saddle and spurred his horse faster. Soon the horse was speeding through the forest. He only risked looking back once, and found his eyes widening in surprise as he saw the girl, dark blue cloak and plain black dress fluttering in the wind as she flew behind him at a speed as fast as his horse. _

_When he reached his house, he leaped off his horse and ran back in. Kneeling by his mother, he sighed in slight relief as he saw that she was still alive. Her breathing was even shallower than before, but she was alive. _

_He felt, rather than heard, Raven's presence behind him, and he looked up at her pleadingly._

"_Please," he begged. "You have to help her. And the baby."_

_She looked at the woman at her feet, and a frown crossed her hidden features. _

"_She is on the edge of death," Raven told him. "And I can sense that the child is as well. It will take much of my power to heal them both."_

"_Please," Victor repeated. "I'll do anything. Just save them."_

_She thought for a moment. "You understand that I put myself in grave danger using so much of my energy at once. I could die from it. Therefore, I do not think it is too much to ask for a year of service for my deed."_

_Victor paled. An entire year of service? To the witch, no less! He clenched his jaw. This wasn't about him, he reminded himself. He nodded._

"_Agreed," he replied. "I will give you a year of my service if you save them."_

_Raven studied him carefully, before sighing and nodding. Falling to her knees, she leaned over the mother and unborn child. Her eyes began to glow white, and Victor backed away, suddenly doubting if this was really a good idea._

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she chanted. A soft blue light surrounded her hands, and she held them over his mother and sibling. Slowly, she moved her hands from the bump where the baby lay, and up to his mother's pained face. _

_He watched in amazement as slowly his mother's face turned tranquil, and Raven pulled her hands away. Raven was panting heavily, and even in the combined darkness of the night and the sorceress's hood, he could see that beads of sweat had formed on her forehead. _

_He smiled as his mother's eyes began to open, her long lashes fluttering lightly. _

"_Victor," she whispered. "What happened? I remember… the door crashing down… a group of bandits…" she stopped and paled. "Your father!"_

"_He's gone," he informed her solemnly. Sorrow marred her motherly features and she looked down at the bump of her stomach. She smiled sadly as she felt a small kick._

_They sat in silent remembrance for a few minutes, before Victor remembered his promise. He looked up, and saw that Raven was already at the door. _

"_When do you want me to…" he trailed off. He couldn't say it out loud. Not yet._

_Raven paused for a moment and looked back at him. _

"_Never mind," she told him. "Stay with your mother. She can't raise a baby alone."_

_And with that, she disappeared into the night. _

_-_

A week later, he had returned to her house, insisting on paying his debt. He told her that his mother had made arrangements to live with her sister in the city, and he was now intent upon keeping his word.

She had refused many times, but eventually his stubbornness had paid off and she agreed to let him give up a year of his life doing odd jobs for her.

That had been three years ago.

Back at present time, Victor smiled lightly and sat down at the table, nudging Raven's elbow. With a surprised intake of breath, Raven lifted her head. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked over at him.

"What is it?" she asked. "Finally decided to go home?"

He grinned. She asked him that everyday, and each day he told her no. They had become friends over the past years, and he didn't really want to leave their peaceful lifestyle. He was allowed to come and go as he pleased anyway.

"No," he replied. "I had just finished chopping wood when a bird came by and dropped this. I think it's for you."

He handed Raven the paper rose and watched in confusion as her gray skin paled even more at the sight of it.

"It can't be," she muttered, taking the rose. She ran her hand above the twisted parchment and it unfolded itself. Just as she had suspected, there were loops of ink on the inside. It was a note.

_Sweet Raven,_

_You have not been the most sociable girl lately, have you? You will not return my letters, you refuse to meet with me, or talk through any other method I might think of… one might think you wished to be rid of me._

_No hurt feelings though. Someday you _will_ wish to be my bride. All you need is a little convincing._

_Speaking of which, I have a small proposition for you. I have a very special guest residing in my castle at the moment. Her name is Princess Terrianna, I assume you've heard of her? I believe you should come for a visit. Perhaps she can help you see the light, and you will see why it would pay to marry me. _

_All my love,_

Malchior 

Raven dropped the note and looked up at her friend.

"This isn't good."

* * *

Yeah, the title isn't the greatest, but perhaps after a while you'll be understand why I went with it.

I'm not too happy with the flashback. I mean, it came out fine, but I just didn't want any flashbacks in this story. But oh well, it's not a big deal. It didn't sound right when I tried writing Victor's little background story without making it a full blown flashback, and I always feel like Cyborg doesn't get enough attention in my stories anyway.

I don't know if it will seem like it, but this is quite possibly the most complicated story I've ever thought up by myself (which is kind of sad, really), so if there's anything that doesn't make sense at any point, just ask and I'll be more than happy to answer.

Oh, and one last thing. For anyone that hasn't read Cinderaven, Tamborinia is a kindom I came up with (big surprise there, I know). In this kingdom, and all other places that will be brought up during the story, things that may seem strange to us (i.e. Purple hair and green skin) are completely normal there. And to those of you who have read it, don't expect this to be the same. All the roles have been changed and messed around with. Gar isn't a prince, Raven's not a scullary maid, etc.

Enjoy!

Tammy Tamborine


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was just turning dark when the King of Tamborinia heard the news of Princess Terrianna's disappearance, or rather, the accusation.

King Robin had been sitting down to his evening meal when the royal crier had come into the dining room.

"Sir Garfield, from the Kingdom of Caldweilla requests a meeting with your Royal Highness, in the name of King Caldwell VII," he announced primly. Robin stood and nodded.

"Send him in."

As the crier left, Robin frowned. He was never sure what to expect during his meetings with representatives of the neighboring Kingdom. For several centuries before Robin's reign, there had been war between the two countries. The reason for the war was, to this day, unknown.

When Robin had been crowned King at the young age of twelve, due to his parents' untimely deaths, he had resolved to end the war. Despite his young age, he was quite smart, and well informed in politics, and within a year a truce had been reached. In a meeting between the two kings, they had declared the war to be a misunderstanding and had each done a few things to seal the deal.

That had been nearly half a decade ago, and since then, neither Kingdom had made a move that might induce war. Even so, the relationship between the two Kingdoms would probably remain somewhat shaky for at least another couple of years.

Robin looked up as the door opened and a young knight walked in. The knight stopped in front of Robin, taking off his helm and bowing respectfully, though he wore a slight frown on his face.

"King Robin," the green man greeted. "I have come bearing a message from my King."

Robin nodded, and accepted an enveloped letter from the knight.

Greetings, King Robin 

_I'm afraid to say this letter bares grave news. My beloved daughter, Princess Terrianna, was discovered missing early this morning. There was no note, and only a few signs of a struggle (i.e. a discarded sword, hastily thrown bedding, and mysterious scorch marks near her balcony). We are unsure of what to make of this._

_Though we do not wish to accuse you or your Kingdom of anything, you understand that we are unsure of what to think. If you truly know nothing of this, we ask for your help in finding and retrieving our princess. We have already sent out search parties to the furthest reaches of Caldweilla. _

_I have sent one of my knights, Sir Garfield, to aid you if you choose to help us in our search. If you do not wish to help us, please send him back with your reply through letter._

_Respectfully,_

_King Caldwell VII_

After reading the letter, Robin had ordered for a room to be made for Sir Garfield, and he had retreated to his study.

Now, he was pacing around the wide room, trying to decide what to do.

He couldn't refuse Caldwell's request for help. That would make it seem as though his kingdom was either guilty or just didn't care. Either could throw the two Kingdoms back into war. But what could he do to help? He didn't know where the girl was anymore than they did.

He was broken from his thoughts by a knock. Robin quickly strode over to his door and opened it. The hallway was empty. Shrugging, Robin closed the door and turned around. Looking up, he emitted a cry of surprise.

Floating outside his window was a hooded person, and a man surrounded by black energy. He let out a relieved chuckle and went to open his window. The two people floated in and settled on the floor.

"I told you we should have requested an audience with him, but _no_! That'll take too long. Better we scare him half to death by floating outside his window," the tall man said.

"Shut up, Victor," the hooded figure replied calmly, taking off her hood. She turned to the King. "Hello, Robin."

"Raven, Victor," he greeted, nodding his head to each of them. "What brings you two here?"

"Bad news, I'm afraid," Raven replied. Robin frowned. Her words sounded eerily like those of King Caldwell at the moment. "I assume you've heard of Princess Terrianna's disappearance by now?"

"Yes, but how do you know about it?" Robin asked. Raven sighed.

"I know who did it, and where she is," she replied. "She's been kidnapped by… Malchior."

"The sorcerer, Malchior?" Robin asked, not noticing the way Raven winced at the sorcerer's name. "How do you know?"

"He contacted me last night. He told me that he had her, and he hinted that he'd be willing to release her… for a price."

"What price?" Robin asked, brows furrowing.

"Me."

-

Gar sighed, flopping onto an overly squishy bed. The ride between King Caldwell's castle and the Tamborinian palace was about two days, not including stops to change horses at stables along the way. And that was at a fast gallop! Yet somehow, he had managed to travel the distance in a single day.

He allowed himself to sink into the cushions of the bed, not even attempting to fight off the sleep pulling at the corners of his mind. He was just beginning to nod off when a loud knock at his door snapped him back to consciousness.

Quickly walking to the door of the room he had been given, he opened it.

"Yeah? Oh! Your Highness," Garfield quickly scuttled back, opening the door for the young monarch. Unsure of what else to do, he bent over in a clumsy bow.

"You don't have to bow," King Robin informed him, stepping into the room. Two people, a young man and a woman, followed him in.

"Yes, sire," Garfield replied, straightening and closing the door. "What can I do for you, your highness?"

"You can stop with the formalities and just call me Robin, for starters." Robin replied, smiling lightly.

"Yes s- uh, Robin."

Robin nodded. "I hope your room is acceptable?"

"Sure is," Gar answered. The green boy looked curiously at the two people who had yet to speak.

The man was quite tall and muscular, but Gar decided that the dark-skinned man couldn't be more than a year or two older than himself. Though he wore a serious expression on his face, Gar got the impression that he'd be a nice guy when you got to know him.

The woman was also around his age. Or, at least, he thought she was. It was difficult to tell. She wore a royal blue cloak, and the hood threw a dark shadow that covered most of her face. All he could make out from under the shadows were penetrating purple eyes looking back at him.

He looked back at Robin and found the King had stopped and was looking at him.

"King Caldwell sent you here to help us retrieve Princess Terrianna," Robin said, his tone one of utmost seriousness. "And we're definitely going to need you."

"What do you need me to do?" Gar asked, apprehension beginning to take a hold of him.

"We need you to go on a quest," the girl spoke. "Terrianna has been taken by a very dangerous man. We need to go to his castle and get her back. Hopefully we can do it without force, and without his knowing."

"Wait, we? As in, you and I?" Gar asked, frowning.

"Victor and Robin as well," she replied, motioning to the tall man at her side.

"Okay… me, Robin and Victor, and _you_?"

"Yes, what exactly are you getting at?" the girl asked, annoyance flashing in her eyes.

"Well it's just… you're a girl, and- no offense, or anything- you just don't exactly look like a hardened warrior," Gar replied.

"Oh, and you do?" she scoffed. He looked down at his wiry build and growled.

"Hey, I have muscles, okay? And I'm obviously a good fighter. I was knighted by King Caldwell himself for my performance in battle!"

She muttered something under her breath and scowled at Robin.

"You expect me to spend however long it takes to get her back with this idiot? I've already told you; I can do this on my own."

"Raven, be nice," Robin scolded. "Sir Garfield doesn't know what you're capable of, and you can't blame him for his ignorance. And besides, I don't care what you say; you _are _going to need some extra help. We're coming whether you like it or not."

"What do you mean? What's she capable of?" Gar asked, interrupting the argument that was inevitably about to ensue.

"I am the sorceress Raven," the girl replied, shooting him an icy glance. Gar fought the urge to widen his eyes and shudder at her proclamation, but he couldn't stop a sharp intake of breath that escaped him. A sorceress? King Robin expected him to work with a sorceress?

"S-so, where are we going for this quest?" Gar asked once he had found his voice. "Does that mean we definitely know where Princess Terrianna is?"

"We know where she is," Victor confirmed. "She's in the sorcerer Malchior's castle. We'd get an army together and leave right now, but his castle is in another dimension."

"What is it with you people and sorcery?" Gar asked, wrinkling his nose. He received an intimidating glare from Raven and quickly continued. "So, it's in another dimension. How are we supposed to get there?"

"I can transport us there," Raven replied. "But I can't control where we appear on the other side. We could land miles away from his castle, or we could land in the middle of his sitting room. There's no way of telling."

The knight nodded thoughtfully. "I guess the only question left is, when do we leave?"

-

Opening her eyes, Terrianna sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in a richly furnished bedchamber. Candles dimly lighted it, and she couldn't see any windows.

She thought back to her encounter with Malchior. All she remembered after passing out was unending, overwhelming heat. Other than that, she remembered nothing up until waking up in this strange, windowless room.

She pushed aside the crimson blankets covering her and stood up. She immediately wrapped her arms around her torso as she realized she was still only wearing her light nightgown. She noticed a golden robe lying at the foot of the bed and pulled it on gratefully.

There was knock on the door and Terrianna whirled around in time to see her captor striding confidently into the room. Pulling back her shoulders and lifting her chin, she tried to look as regal as she could.

"You have woken," Malchior smirked, walking towards her. "Wonderful. I hope you feel well rested?"

"I feel fine," Terrianna replied stiffly.

"Good," he nodded. "Would you care for something to eat?"

"No, thank you," the princess declined coldly, looking away from the sorcerer. A rumbling sound from her stomach betrayed her words, and Malchior smirked.

With a wave of his hand, there was a small blue flash of light. The scent of hot food forced Terrianna to turn her head in the direction he had waved at.

A table sat in the middle of the room, though there had been none there earlier, laden with mouthwateringly aromatic food. Taking her gently by the arm, Malchior led the stubborn girl over to the table and sat her down on a chair. After pushing her in, he walked around the table and sat in the seat across from her.

Terrianna looked down at the food lain out in front of her. Hot porridge with fresh honey, crisp bacon, fresh bread and raspberry jam; all her favorites. Despite that, she was reluctant to eat it. She didn't trust sorcerer's food.

"Would you like me to test it for you?" Malchior smirked, seeming to know what she was thinking. "I've done nothing to it, I promise you."

As if to prove himself, he picked up a silver spoon and tucked into the food set before him. Terrianna frowned and looked away, but an image of the succulent food had already burned itself into her mind's eye. Reluctantly, she picked up a slice of bread and spread on a thick layer of jam. She took a bite and instantly realized just how hungry she was.

She quickly finished all the food on her plate.

When she finally looked up from her food, she found that Malchior's eyes were upon her. She flushed and picked up a napkin, which she used to daintily pat at her mouth.

"So, Terra," Malchior spoke, and despite herself, Terra felt shivers run down her spine. "What would you like to do today? I have a marvelous library if you'd like, or a garden with every kind of flower imaginable. We could we just sit and chat all day. Get to know each other."

"What makes you think I _want_ to get to know you?" Terrianna snapped. Malchior looked at her, the corner of his mouth curling up.

"Really, Terra," Malchior purred. "We've no idea how long you'll be here. I'm sure you'd enjoy your visit much more with some company."

"Stop calling me that," the princess said, scowling. "My name is Princess Terrianna. Not Terra."

"I am well aware of your name," replied the sorcerer. "And if it is your wish, then that is what I shall call you."

"Thank you," Terrianna sniffed, folding her arms. She leaned back in her chair, looking around the room. They sat in silence for about twenty minutes before Terrianna sighed. "Well… what do you want to talk about?"

* * *

See, already I'm updating pretty quickly, right? lol

I know the fact that a twelve-year-old Robin being able to end a war that had been going on for so long seems a bit... hard to believe. But I do have a reason for that, which'll be explained in another chapter. Besides the fact that it seems a bit ridiculous, it does seem like a good reason for him to help find the princess, right? I didn't want to get too complicated as far as politics like this go... mainly because I'd just end up confusing myself. Heh...

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Reviews make me happy. :D

-Tammy Tamborine


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Victor hoisted himself onto his horse easily and looked around the stable. Three horses stood beside his own, but their riders were busy elsewhere.

One of the riders, Raven, was talking to a stable hand in a slightly exasperated voice.

"Yes, I heard you the first five times. I understand that we'll need to stop once in a while so the horses can drink and eat. I'm sure we can handle it," Raven was saying.

"Lighten up, Rae," Gar said, walking past them with a large saddlebag slung over his shoulder. "He's just doing his job."

"My name is Raven," she replied, scowling at the green boy, instantly forgetting the stable hand. "Keep a little professionalism, and stay away from pet names."

"_Raven_," he amended, holding his hands up and rolling his eyes. "Whatever. Just come on, we should get going."

Frowning, Raven followed him to the horses. Walking over to his white horse, he pulled the saddlebag off his shoulder and prepared to put it onto his steed. Just as he was placing it on his horse's haunches, dark energy surrounded the bag. With a yelp, Garfield jumped back.

He watched in surprise as the saddlebag floated over his head, stopping and landing on Raven's horse.

"What's the matter?" She scoffed, pulling back her powers and pulling herself onto her own black and brown horse. "Is the big, strong knight afraid of the dark?"

"No," he replied, glaring at the girl. "You just surprised me, is all. Why'd you do that, anyway?"

"I saw the way you sucked up your dinner," she replied. "Did you really think I was going to let _you_ be in charge of the food? It'd all be gone by the time we reached Malchior's realm."

"Hey, I was hungry after riding for twenty-four hours straight," Gar defended himself. "And besides, why were you watching me eat in the first place?"

"It's hard not to, with all the slurping, chewing noises you make," Raven retorted.

Victor rolled his eyes as his two traveling companions continued to argue as they made their way out of the stable.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're mixing baking soda and vinegar making them work together?" Robin asked, walking over to his own horse and nodding in the direction of the two fighting riders.

"Because we pretty much are," Victor replied, spurring his horse into a brisk trot to catch up to them. Robin did the same and they quickly reached the knight and the sorceress.

"So, where are we going?" Victor asked, interrupting their argument. Huffing, Raven turned away from Garfield and looked over at Victor.

"I'm not sure," Raven answered.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Gar asked, pointing an accusing finger at the girl. "I thought you said you know how to get to Malchior's castle?"

"I do," Raven replied icily. "But I need to be in a certain spot to transport us to his realm. I'd explain it further, but I doubt your tiny mind would comprehend it."

"_I doubt your tiny mind would comprehend it_," Gar mimicked in a squeaky voice. "If you don't know where we're going, how are you going to know if we're in the right spot?"

"I'll be able to sense it," replied Raven, scowling at the knight's immature behavior. "And I know that it'll be somewhere in the forest, where there are higher levels of magic in the air."

"Well, all right then," Gar replied. "So, how do you know where Malchior's castle is? You ever been there before?"

Raven stiffened noticeably, and her jaw clenched as she replied, "Yes. A long time ago."

Her words ended the conversation, and everyone fell into silence. Raven moved so she was slightly ahead, while Garfield slowed so he was near the back next to Victor. Robin rode in the middle.

"I should apologize," Gar spoke abruptly. He was quiet enough that only Victor could hear him. "I've been a bit of a jerk since we first met. Not that she hasn't been just as bad, but… well I feel like I said something wrong when I asked if she had been to Malchior's castle before."

Victor nodded sympathetically. "I understand, man. Raven had a rough time growing up, being a sorceress and all. It's just a natural reaction for her to get defensive when she first meets people she doesn't know. As for the Malchior thing, that's Raven's story. I couldn't tell you much anyway."

"Hm," Garfield hummed thoughtfully, looking at the back of her head. "I think I'll go apologize now. Who knows, maybe by the end of this we'll actually be friends."

"You never know," Victor agreed, smiling.

Before he could lose his determination to fix things between himself and the sorceress, Garfield quickened his horse's pace and caught up with Raven. Though she knew he was riding next to her, Raven pointedly ignored him.

"Um… I wanted to apologize," Gar spoke, looking at her profile. "I've been rude for no reason all day, and I was thinking that maybe we should start over again with a fresh slate. So, hi. I'm Gar."

Raven looked over at the green boy. He was smiling hopefully, holding out a hand for her to shake. She ignored the hand and turned back to the road. From the corner of her eyes she could see Gar's shoulders slump, and with a sigh she curtly replied, "Raven. Nice to meet you."

Garfield smiled and turned around in his saddle so he was facing ahead again.

"So, wanna hear a joke?"

"Not particularly," Raven replied. Garfield, seemingly indifferent to her apathy, told the joke anyway.

"Okay, so a man walks into a bar. What does he say?" After receiving no response, Gar finished. "Ouch! Get it? Haha!"

Raven groaned, rolling her eyes. This was going to be a _long_ trip.

-

Malchior closed the door to his bedchamber with a triumphant smirk. The day had gone surprisingly well, and his plan was moving along smoothly.

He had spent most of the day speaking with his captured princess. Getting to know her had not originally been part of the plan, but there was something about her that intrigued him. He had noticed it the moment he entered her bedchamber.

The dreaded sorcerer Malchior had been in his fair share of princess bedrooms. Several of his most powerful spells required the sacrifice of a princess or two. Something he had noticed with all of them was that they were always completely prim and proper, even in sleep. They always slept on their back, hands at their sides, legs straight.

When he had entered Terrianna's bedchamber, however, Malchior had immediately noticed the way she had sprawled across the bed. Her knees were curled up to her chest, while her arms had been flopped above her head and across her stomach. Her golden hair surrounded her head like a halo, and her head had been nowhere near her pillow.

When she had realized there was someone in her room, she had, again, reacted completely different from the others. While most would have screamed for help and others would promptly faint, Terrianna had done neither. Instead, she had remained calm and prepared to fight her nighttime visitor.

Yes, there was no doubt in Malchior's mind that there was something special about this girl. That was why he had been so compelled to learn more about her, instead of his original plan of leaving the princess in her room the whole time.

Walking towards his large wardrobe, Malchior pause to look out of his window. The first of his realm's two suns was just beginning to dip into the horizon. The sky was washed with rosy shades of pink and orange, and shadows were beginning to cover the world in darkness. Soon it would be night.

He opened his wardrobe and looked at the various robes and clothing hung up. Everything was made of brocades, satins, and silks, embellished and made to fit the latest fashions. A wardrobe fit for a king. So why couldn't he find anything to wear?

He finally decided on a silver robe festooned with sapphires, on top of a black tunic and leggings. That should be suitable for his dinner with Terrianna.

Realizing it was getting late, Malchior turned to the middle of his room. Using his magic he made a washtub filled with warm soapy water and quickly bathed. After getting out and drying, he pulled on his clothing and made his way to Terrianna's room, a strange bubble of excitement forming in his chest.

-

"We're here."

Raven stopped her horse abruptly, while her traveling companions looked around in confusion. Nothing but forest could be seen in every direction.

"Where's here?" Garfield dared to ask, peering at Raven through the forest's night shadows.

"We're at the spot where our realms touch," Raven replied. "We've reached the point where we can enter his realm without killing me from the effort."

"Well, that's good," Victor said. "Right?"

Raven nodded, looking up at the midnight sky above them. "Everyone needs to come closer to me."

No one questioned her as they moved so they were sitting nearly shoulder-to-shoulder around the young sorceress. She closed her eyes and quietly began chanting. As she repeated her words she continually grew louder.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

As if from thin air, dark energy surrounded them, pulling them… everywhere. No one had any sense of direction as they tumbled through time and space. Were they upside down, on their backs, flat on their feet? It was impossible to tell. The strange sensation only lasted a few seconds before the wall of magic surrounding them fell and they found themselves standing in a forest clearing much like the one they had just been in.

It took a few minutes to calm down the horses, who had been startled by the magic. They stomped the ground and snorted, their eyes rolled back, confused about what had just happened. Once the beasts had realized that they were safe and had grown quiet again, the companions turned to each other.

"Did it work?" Robin asked, looking around.

"Yes," Raven confirmed. "We're in Malchior's realm."

"How can you tell?" Victor asked doubtfully. "It looks the same as the forests in Tamborinia."

"Look up in the sky," replied the sorceress, pointing up at the star strewn blanket above them. "Not only are the constellations different, but there are two moons. In the early morning there will be one moon and one sun, and then later in the day there will be two suns. In the evening there will be one moon and one sun again."

"Ah," Robin nodded. "Interesting."

Raven shrugged and slid off her horse. "It's late, and I need rest. Bringing us here took a lot out of me."

"Shouldn't you fly up and check how close we are to Malchior's castle?" Robin suggested.

"It won't do us any good," Raven replied, digging blankets out of Victor's saddlebags. "There are many enchantments surrounding Malchior's castle, and one of them prevents his castle from being seen from the outside at night. "

"So, for all we know, we could be right next to it right now?" Garfield asked, looking over his shoulder suspiciously.

"Do you see any castle sized clearings nearby?" Raven asked, rolling her eyes. "There's no way of telling how close we are to it right now, but if it were _that_ close, you'd know it."

"Okay," Gar mumbled in response. Turning around to hide his red face, Garfield began to help set up camp.

They quickly pulled out blankets and tethered the horses to a nearby tree. Weary of how close they could be to the castle, they all agreed not to make a fire, which could be seen from a tall tower. Instead, they decided to sleep close to each other, sharing their body heat.

Raven insisted on sleeping on one end, uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping in such close quarters with three young men, even if it was for their own safety.

Victor also agreed to sleep on the end, explaining that he didn't get cold very easily. He lay down on his back, and Robin did the same next to him. Garfield lay down next, and Raven finished the line.

"Well…" Gar said, looking at everyone. Barely an inch separated each of them. "This is going to be awkward."

"Yeah, well, get used to it," Victor replied, yawning lazily. "If we build a fire, it could be spotted from Malchior's castle, and if we spread out, we risk freezing in the night. We don't know how cold it gets out here."

"Not even you, Raven?" Garfield turned to the girl next to him. She had her back turned to them, but she replied nonetheless.

"No. I stayed inside during the nights when I stayed here," Raven told him, her tone somewhat harsh. Gar wrote it off as exhaustion taking its toll on her. "I was never told how cold it got outside at night, and I never thought to ask."

"This isn't really too bad," Victor said. "I mean, we may have to sleep right next to each other, but it could be worse."

"How so?" Robin asked.

"At least we have clothing on."

Robin groaned, while Garfield and Victor snickered at his joke. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Boys…" she grumbled.

"I want to get to know all of you," Garfield said, once his laughter had subsided.

"Please, don't say that while we're laying like this," Victor commented, the smirk on his face almost audible in his words. Even Robin joined in on the laughter this time, leaving Raven as the only one who refused to laugh at the crude humor.

"No," Gar chuckled. "What I meant was, while we're here, I want to get to know you all. Like, be friends. You all knew each other before this, but I didn't know any of you. And I kind of want to."

"Consider yourself befriended," Robin smiled, holding out his hand. Gar grinned and shook it.

Victor chuckled and nodded, "Same here."

Gar turned hopefully to Raven. Her back was still turned.

"What about you, Raven? I don't know about you, but I really do want to be your friend," Gar watched her back carefully, waiting for her answer.

She didn't reply. All that could be heard was soft murmuring as Raven nuzzled her face further into her pillow.

"She's asleep," Victor informed them all. "But I'm sure she does want to be your friend, Gar."

"Okay," Gar replied, somewhat unsure.

"I think we should all follow Raven's example and go to sleep," Robin decided. "We've got an early morning ahead."

"Sounds good to me," Victor agreed, yawning. "Goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight."

"G'night."

Robin, Victor and fell asleep quickly. However, despite his exhaustion earlier that day, Garfield couldn't seem to drift off.

Opening his jade eyes, he turned on his side to look at Raven. He had known her for less than a day, but he had already realized that it wouldn't be easy getting to know her. It was like she had built walls around her, and she only let a few select people, like Victor, in. Even then, she probably controlled how far 'in' they got.

He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much. He told himself that he simply didn't want to work with someone he knew so little about, but deep down he knew that wasn't the whole reason.

Frowning, Gar closed his eyes. He'd figure it out in the morning.

* * *

Hey hey!  
I hope this chapter was good enough for everyone. Please forgive me for any spelling/grammar errors. I was in a rush to finish before going to school when I proofread. In fact, I'm still in a rush, so I hope you enjoyed it. Toodles!

Tammy Tamborine


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The second sun was just rising in the sky when Raven slowly began to wake.

She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to fully wake up. She was still exhausted from teleporting all four of them and their horses, and therefore reluctant to leave the warmth of slumber.

She noticed that her back was especially warm. It was probably that one of the rising suns was in the sky behind her, or something. She was really too comfortable to wonder about it too much.

In her sleepy half-awake state, she could tell that some of the others were up. She could hear voices talking in hushed tones, but wasn't alert enough to tell whom they belonged to.

"Do you think we should wake them up?"

"I dunno, I think this might just be too funny to not let them figure out for themselves."

"You realize that's just… evil, right?"

"Of course."

"All right, just making sure."

Curiosity pushing away her drowsiness, Raven slowly opened her eyes. Once her eyes were used to the sun light, she turned her head to look at whatever the others were so interested in.

And found herself face-to-ear with Garfield.

At some point in the night, the green man must have moved closer to Raven- for heat, she quickly assured herself. Somehow, that had resulted in him pressing his body quite close against Raven's back, and nuzzling his face into the back of her neck.

With a small yelp, Raven rolled away and clumsily stood up, trying to untangle herself from her blankets.

Beast Boy didn't seem to notice anything, and simply rolled over onto his stomach. To her right, Raven could hear snickering. Fixing a glare on her face, the sorceress turned to look at Victor and Robin, who immediately became silent.

"We never mention this EVER again," Raven informed them threateningly. "Is that clear?"

The two boys nodded nervously, but Raven knew that on some level they still found the situation quite funny. Rolling her eyes, Raven ignored them and started to roll up her blanket as if nothing had happened.

-

Terra wearily lifted herself out of bed. Looking around the room, she sighed. She was used to waking up in a room filled with sunlight. It just didn't seem like a new day without golden streams of light shining through open windows, accompanied by the cheerful sound of birds.

Somehow, though she didn't even have a clock to tell her what time it was, she knew it must be morning by now.

Shivering, she walked over to her wardrobe. Malchior had told her the other day that all she had to do was think of the dress she wished for and it would appear inside the wooden wardrobe.

Standing in front of the closed doors, Terra closed her eyes and pictured one of the many dresses she was used to wearing everyday. She opened the door and was only slightly surprised to see the dress hung up as if waiting for her.

She reached out for it, but stopped as her hands grazed one of the silk ribbons adorning it. All her life, she had worn dresses made of expensive silks and brocades, laces and beads, ribbons and jewels. She had never liked any of them. Sure, they were pretty, but she just didn't feel comfortable in them. She always felt as though, while wearing these dresses, she was on display.

Pulling her hand away from the frilly gown, Terra closed the door of the wardrobe and pictured a different dress. When she opened it again, the original dress was gone. In its place hung a plain brown dress.

Terra pulled it out of the closet for closer inspection. The sleeves and neckline ended around her collarbone and elbows, and were trimmed with plain off-white lace. A black bodice, trimmed with yellow piping, was wrapped around the waist. She tilted her head, considering the dress, and finally smiled and dressed herself.

She examined herself in front of the mirror. It was plainer than her usual apparel, but she found it suited her better. In a strange way, it was slightly more flattering on her than the bejeweled gowns she usually wore.

Giving an approving nod to her reflection, Terra turned away from her mirror and walked over to the door.

She paused in front of the door, hesitantly. Malchior had carried her off against her will, and was making her stay in this windowless room. She was a prisoner, wasn't she?

On the other hand, he had offered her a tour of his castle the other day. And he had been referring to her as his guest since she had arrived. You don't lock guests into their rooms, right?

Gripping the gleaming bronze door handle, Terra shut her eyes and twisted it. Her eyes shot open in surprise when the door opened with little resistance.

Smiling, she stepped out into the hall. Torches were lined up against the wall every few feet, illuminating the corridor enough to see. Taking a deep breath, Terra quietly made her way down the hall.

Her heels clicked on the cold marble floor, and she found it strange that nothing lined any of the stone walls, except the torches. She took several turns before she reached the thing she had unknowingly been longing to see since she woke up in Malchior's castle.

A window. A window with sunlight streaming through it merrily. A blissful smile crossed her features as she walked up to the window and looked out.

Terra gasped as she looked at the beautiful landscape stretched out in front of her. She had expected the sorcerer's home to be as dark and foreboding as he was, but she found that it was even more beautiful and peaceful looking than her own Kingdom of Caldweilla.

Below the window was a crystal clear stream-like moat and a stone wall surrounding a garden, filled with flowers of every color. On the other side of the wall were miles of green fields, long grass swaying in the wind. Further off was a great forest that stretched as far as the eye could see.

She stared out the window in wonder for several minutes before she finally decided to turn around and walk away.

As she continued on her way, she noticed that more windows seemed to appear the further she went. Each time, she looked out quickly and then proceeded to walk through the castle corridors.

She walked down a few sets of stairs and eventually found herself in a large dining room. A large table sat in the middle of the cavernous room, and giant windows were lined up against two of the four walls. The other two walls were adorned with large tapestries depicting different scenes.

One showed a couple holding each other, oblivious to the city burning behind them. Frowning, Terra carefully studied the man. She was strangely happy to see that he looked nothing like Malchior.

She looked at the other tapestries. All were beautiful and different in their own ways, but she always returned to the first one.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a silky voice asked. Terra turned around to see Malchior standing behind her, also studying the tapestry. "A love so strong that not even a powerful city burning to the ground behind them can turn their attention from each other. Instead choosing to hold the other close while their home turns to ashes."

Terra licked her lips, hoping to add to Malchior's portrayal of the tapestry, but found that she couldn't find the words to do so. She looked over at the man standing next to her, and wondered how an evil sorcerer like Malchior could speak of the power of love in such a tender way.

Despite herself, Terrianna felt a blush beginning to work its way to her cheeks. She turned so he couldn't see it.

Silence filled to room for a brief second as Malchior continued to gaze at the scene and Terra forced her blush down.

"Would you care for something to eat?" Malchior offered as she turned around. "We are already in the dining hall, after all."

"Yes, thank you," Terra replied, walking over to the table. With a flourish of his hand, Malchior magically set the table with plates, cutlery and food.

Just as he had the other day, he pulled out the princess's chair before sitting down himself.

Once she had filled her plate, Terra dug in excitedly. Though she had only eaten two other meals in Malchior's castle, she already knew to expect that everything would taste exceptional.

As they ate in silence, Terra began to mull over the thoughts that had been running through her head since the other day. Unconsciously, she looked up at Malchior while she did so, as he was the reason for her thoughts.

She found herself wondering how someone with such a reputation as his could be so… charming. He had been nothing but polite to her since she awoke in the windowless room. She had almost forgotten the fact that he had intruded her real bedchamber and stolen her the night before last.

Realizing she was staring, she quickly averted her gaze, instead choosing to look out one of the windows.

The window gave a good view of the garden, and indicated that they were on the ground level. Brightly colored butterflies flitted around the garden, paling in comparison to the exotic flowers they stopped at to sip nectar. Birds sang lilting tunes that Terra had never heard before, but loved instantly.

"Would you care to take a stroll around the garden?" Malchior offered, startling Terra from her thoughts. "I am sure you would enjoy it, princess."

Smiling lightly, Terrianna nodded. Standing up, Malchior magically cleared the table and walked over to Terra's chair. Politely, he pulled it away from the table and offered her his arm.

She accepted it, somewhat hesitantly, and he led her out of the room and through a couple halls. It wasn't long before he stopped in front of a door. Taking a quick look at Terrianna from the corner of his eyes, he opened the door and they entered the garden.

The perfume of thousands of flowers overwhelmed Terra's senses as soon as they stepped out of the castle. Once she had grown used the all the scents, she smiled. Seeing her grin, Malchior smiled as well, and wasted no time in leading her further into the garden.

Pale, smooth stones crunched underfoot as Terra walked with Malchior. The air around them was perfect, in Terra's opinion. It wasn't too hot, but it wasn't cold.

Closing her eyes, Terrianna turned her attention to the birds singing beautiful melodies in the trees towering high above them. One bird song in particular caught the blonde girl's ear and she focused on it. The bird's chirps grew higher and lower as it crooned a song that seemed almost human. Except much more beautiful.

Emotions flowed through Terra as she listened to every note of the bird's song, and slowly, it was as though there were scenes of emotions playing in her mind's eye.

First was a flash of Happiness, dancing merrily to the bird's song. However, soon the song became more somber, turning the emotion into Sorrow, hanging her head to hide tears. Slowly, Sorrow grew quieter as a new emotion played in the background. It was Compassion, steadily growing stronger, turning Sorrow into Elation. Then the song ended.

Terra opened her eyes and looked up, searching the nearby trees for a sign of the bird that had sung. A flash of gold sparkled in one of the trees ahead. Without hesitation, Terrianna let go of her escort's arm and ran ahead to get a closer look. Malchior followed behind her, smiling lightly in amusement.

Stopping under the tree she had spotted something in, the princess craned her head to gaze upward. She frowned as she looked at the empty branches, realizing it had already left. She turned over to Malchior with a questioning look on her face.

The sorcerer chuckled, tucking his hands into the pockets of his pale blue robe. Spotting something on the ground, he bent over and picked up something shining in the grass below the tree. He held out his hand for her to see. In his palm was a soft, golden colored feather.

"You are a very lucky girl, you know. That was the golden songbird. Only the people it deems worthy are capable of hearing its song."

"Have you ever heard it?" Terra asked curiously, taking the feather from his hand to inspect it more closely.

Malchior's face grew serious as he looked away from her, seemingly remembering something.

"Once, long ago," he replied quietly. "When I was younger, and just learning the full extent of my power, I would hear it everyday. It was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. I came out here everyday, just to hear that bird sing. And then one day, I couldn't hear it anymore."

Falling into silence Malchior stared intently at the ground. Unsure of what to say, Terrianna just looked down at the feather, blowing lightly in a breeze she couldn't feel.

With a sigh, Malchior looked up. "I apologize," he told her with a weak smile. "I have ruined the cheerful mood. I hope you will accept my most humble apology and smile again, Princess Terrianna."

The princess remained silent for a second, simply looking back at the sorcerer. After a moment, she smiled again.

"Please, call me Terra," she insisted. He smiled, and her own grin grew. What could she say? She had always liked bad boys.

* * *

Heh, raise your hand if you're getting impatient to see Starfire. Fear not. Our favorite Tameranian princess shall be making her appearance in the next chapter!

I know there are still some things that need to be explained. I'm working on it, I promise.  
Thanks to everyone that's reviewed. :D

Tammy Tamborine


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Rise an' shine, Sleeping Beauty!"

Groggily, Garfield opened his eyes. Victor was standing above him, grinning. Groaning, the green boy closed his eyes again and buried his face into the pillow he was sleeping on.

"Ten minutes," he grumbled, face still in the pillow. He smiled lightly as the scent of jasmine and green tea tickled his nose.

"No can do," Victor replied. "It's already around ten. We've been waiting for you to wake up for about three hours now."

Sighing, Garfield rolled onto his back and sat up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked around the campsite. Everything except his blanket and pillow, and a plate with sliced fruit on it had been packed up already.

"Okay, you're awake, now get up so I can put away my blanket and pillow," Raven commanded. With slight surprise, Gar looked down.

"Oh, sorry about that," he replied, recognizing that he had in fact been sleeping on Raven's pillow, under her blanket. "I must have moved onto your side when you got up."

For some reason, his statement caused a faint blush to work its way onto Raven's cheeks, and Robin and Victor quickly muffled snorts of laughter behind their hands. Slightly confused, but not really caring, Gar shook it off and stood up.

After rolling up Raven's things and putting them in a saddlebag, Garfield walked over to the plate of fruit that had been left for him to eat. He finished quickly and soon they were all ready to leave.

They set out with Raven in the front, Victor and Gar riding in the middle, and Robin trailing at the back.

Every few minutes, the king would stop and turn in his saddle to look suspiciously at the surrounding forest.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked, halting her horse and turning around to look at Robin. Victor and Gar follow Raven's example and looked at Robin curiously.

"I just feel like… we're being watched." He shook his head, chuckling. "Never mind. I'm sure it's nothing. Let's keep-"

Abruptly, he stopped, twisted in his saddle, and jump off his horse into a large bush. With yelps of surprise, Victor, Garfield and Raven spurred their horses over to Robin. Their eyes grew wide with surprise when they saw their king rolling around in the bush, wrestling with a young woman.

Grunting, Robin tried to pin her on her back, but she was too strong and was able to push Robin onto his. Realizing he couldn't get her off with his arms, he curled his legs up to his stomach and forced her off with his feet. She flipped over his head and he quickly rolled over, lying across her stomach. Before this could go on for too long, Raven lifted her hand and chanted.

Using her magic, she was able to pull the two apart and hold the savage woman in an orb of dark magic. The woman narrowed her glowing green eyes and banged on the sides of the magic walls, but she was unable to break Raven's hold.

Lifting himself up from the ground, Robin looked at the girl with an intimidating calmness. "Why were you following us?" he asked authoritatively.

"Robin," Raven snapped. "She's done nothing wrong, so don't talk to her like she's a convict. YOU attacked HER. This is her home. She was probably just wondering what we're doing here."

Sighing, Robin nodded and softened his tone. "I'm sorry. Could you please tell me why you were following us?"

Slowly, the girl lowered her arms and regarded the group with confusion. Raven lowered the hemisphere of magic surrounding the girl. She didn't run, but she didn't say anything either.

"Maybe she doesn't speak our language," Victor suggested. The others nodded.

"I do," she replied. The companions jumped in surprise and looked at her.

"Though, I am much better at speaking Tamaranean," she admitted. "I apologize for causing you alarm. You are strangers here, and I wish to know why you are here."

"We're here to save a Princess from our own dimension," Raven explained. "She was taken against her will by the sorcerer Malchior."

The native's eyes hardened at the sorcerer's name. "Then, you are enemies of the evil man known as Malchior?"

Raven nodded in confirmation. "And you are as well?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "Though he usually leaves my people alone, there are times when his magic requires the blood of our young. Then, he is merciless."

"He kills children?" Garfield exclaimed, shuddering.

"We believe so, yes," the young woman confirmed. "But we do not know for sure. Once he has taken them, we never see them again."

Raven looked at the ground, silent.

"We should be going," Robin insisted, climbing back up on his horse. "We can't waste any time."

Nodding, the girl turned around. Lifting up from the ground, she flew into the forest and out of sight. The travelers watched in slight surprise for a few minutes before continuing on their way.

As they rode, Robin found his thoughts returning to the girl. He could still see her clearly in his mind's eye. With her fiery red hair that fell down her back, emerald eyes and bright orange skin there was no denying her exotic beauty.

She had worn leggings, like a man, but they had been a soft shade of violet. Her slightly darker purple top was like a tight fitting, short dress that stopped at the top of her thighs. Finally, a metal plate protected her throat and chest.

Robin was jolted from his thoughts as suddenly the ground began to shake, and a rumbling growl reverberated around them. The four travelers moved their horses closer together, confusion evident on their faces.

"What's that?" Gar asked, rubbing his horse's neck nervously.

"I don't know," Raven admitted, turning her head as she searched for the source of the noise. "I can't tell where it's coming from."

That was soon solved, however, as a large pile of rocks nearby began to shift. With a loud roar, the rocks lifted themselves, forming a giant monster. And it didn't look too happy.

Lifting one of its immense hands, the monster reached towards Raven's horse. The steed reared in fright, tossing its rider off like a rag doll as the monster's hand came closer.

With a great war cry, Robin leapt forward from his horse, ripping a long branch off a tree as he did so. Creating an arc in the air with the stick, Robin swung at the monster. The cracking sound that was made when the stick hit the monster's rocky hand turned its attention away from the horse, and Robin found himself being stared down by the great mound of living stone. With a smirk, the king prepared to really fight. He knew all those combat classes would pay off.

Seeing that the monster was distracted for the time being, Garfield slid off his horse and ran over to where Raven lay on the ground, losing consciousness. Kneeling down, Gar rolled her onto her back. She groaned in pain.

"C'mon Raven, you've gotta stay awake," Gar told her. He spoke in a whisper, mainly because he didn't want to sound harsh, but also because he didn't want the monster to get tired of Robin and decide to go after them. "If you go out like a light, I'm going to be totally scared and think your dead."

"D-don't get sappy on me," the sorceress hissed in pain, trying to sit up. Gar let out a surprised chuckle and helped her to her feet. After taking a couple deep breaths, Raven was able to straighten completely, and look out at the scene before them.

Robin continued to fight the rock monster, swinging his roughly made staff with skill. Though the monster didn't seem to be weakening, it no longer appeared interested in anything but the king fighting it.

Victor was trying to calm down the horses, which were not reacting well to the current situation. Raven and Garfield quickly ran over and were able to help quiet the beasts. With the horses dealt with, they were free to watch their fearless monarch in his battle against the monster.

He wielded his staff expertly, and several of his strikes caused the rocky beast the cry out, but it didn't seem to be enough as it continued to swing its massive fists at Robin.

"We have to help him," Victor decided. The other two nodded their agreement, and without further contemplation, the three moved in.

Realizing he would hurt his hands if he tried fighting the monster with his fists, Victor picked up a small boulder nearby. Grunting, he tossed the rock towards the creature. He grinned when the boulder smashed against the brute's rocky back.

Not having Victor's incredible strength, Garfield quickly unsheathed his sword and ran toward the monster. With cat-like agility (or dumb luck), Gar was able to dodge the flying rocks that were the unintended result of Victor's attack of choice. With the creature's attention already split between Victor and Robin, Gar was able to get in close before raising his sword and slashing at the monster.

Raven hovered above the monster, fists glowing. Careful not to hit Robin or Gar during their own close assaults, she unleashed dark whips of energy. The monster winced at each blow.

Though it looked as if they were going to win, the monster refused to give in without a fight. With a loud roar, it flailed its rocky arms around. Raven and Victor were both out of its reach, and Robin was able to dodge it, but Gar was too slow. The creature's powerful attack was enough to send the lithe knight at least ten feet into the air.

Halting her own attack on the monster, Raven quickly flew after him.

Robin and Victor watched uneasily as the green man was hurled through the air, but Raven easily caught up to him and stopped his dangerous descent. Growling, the rock creature picked up a chunk of boulder and threw it towards the sorceress. She grunted loudly as the rock struck her in the back, and the two fell the last few feet to the ground.

Though it didn't last long, the creature took advantage of Victor and Robin's distraction, and grabbed hold of Robin before throwing him towards Victor. The two crashed painfully into a nearby tree.

The four companions all struggled to get back up, but they knew that with everyone weakened, the monster had the advantage. All seemed hopeless as the monster confidently stomped over to where Robin lay.

As it lifted its stone foot, preparing to crush its first attacker, a feral cry rose up from the bushes. The four friends watched in surprise as a red and purple blur shot towards the rock creature, unleashing a barrage of bright green orbs of light.

For several minutes all that could be seen was a massive cloud of dirt and smoke where the monster had been. As the dust settled, everyone watched in wonder as a tall young woman stepped away from a pile of motionless rocks, wearily brushing dust off her vibrant red hair.

-

King Caldwell sighed, lowering himself into his study chair. A piece of parchment was clutched in his hands as he reread the note scrawled on it.

_King Caldwell,_

_I received your letter an hour ago, and was quite disturbed by what you had to say. However, soon after, I was told that one of my most loyal and trusted friends was given a note from the evil sorcerer Malchior, informing her that he has stolen your daughter away to his own realm and will only return her for a price. _

_Though I'm sure you would like to be more involved with this, I saw it as my duty to take action as soon as possible. Also, as they are in another realm, it is impossible to take many people on this mission, let alone an entire army._

_As you read this, I have taken with me one of the best guards in my kingdom, the knight you sent and the Great Sorceress Raven, and we will retrieve your daughter. _

_If I am being too vague, or sound too rushed, I apologize. I am only writing you to inform you of your daughter's whereabouts and so you know that it is being taken care of, and I will be leaving as soon as this has been written and given to one of my messengers to take to you. _

_Sincerely, _

_King Robin, of Tamborinia_

Setting the letter down, Caldwell wearily rubbed his temples.

An evil sorcerer in another realm had stolen his daughter. The only people capable of saving her were a young king, a single member of the Tamborinian guard, a witch, and possibly the worst knight he had ever had.

Unable to sit still, he stood up and began to pace his study. Worry for his only daughter seemed to take up every fiber of his being, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Sighing in defeat, he opened his door and looked down the hallway. A guard stood down the hall.

"You there," the king called, pointing at the guard, who immediately pulled up at attention. "Find four messengers and send them after the troops I sent out yesterday morning. Have them send word to return to the castle. They no longer need to search."

"Yes, your majesty," the guard saluted and silently walked away. Sighing again, he stepped back into his study and closed the door.

"I am scared."

The quiet voice of his wife made Caldwell start, and he turned around to see her standing next to his desk, the letter in her hand. The door that led to their attached bedchamber was open.

"I am too, Aila," he admitted, walking over to his queen. "But there is nothing we can do."

She nodded, drawing closer to her husband for comfort. Stroking her back, Caldwell gazed sadly at a large portrait hanging on the wall. His younger brother, Owen, looked back at him with painted eyes. His heart had broken a little when his brother had been killed five years ago because of the war. He knew his heart would break again if he lost his little girl.

"I just hope they know what they're doing."

* * *

Heh, hey everyone. It's been a while, eh? Sorry, I haven't been getting much writing done lately. I've been pretty busy lately, as well as distracted, but for the most part it's all been pretty good.

Okay, think back to chapter two. Remember that seemingly unbelievable part that talked about how Robin played a key part in ending a century-long war? Is it starting to make a little bit more sense? I sure hope so, because I'm pretty sure that's the last we'll be hearing about Owen, unless I can squeeze it in later without it seeming out of place. Heh

Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really do appreciate every single one, every single time.

-Tammy


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I thank you for your kindness," the young savage woman said, accepting a cup of warm tea from Robin.

"We should be thanking you," he demurred. "You saved us all."

"You do not know this place," she replied, pulling the wool blanket they had given her tighter around her shoulders. "It is understandable that you do not know the creatures either."

"Yeah," Robin agreed, sitting next to her on the log they had laid down in front of their small campfire. "That may bring up some complications if we keep going. Raven said we have about two more days before we reach Malchior's castle."

"Perhaps," the girl paused and looked down, as if searching for the right words. "I could do the guiding for you. I know this land very well and could help you."

"Really?" Robin smiled. "That would be great. If it's not too much trouble, that is."

"Oh no, it is no trouble at all," the girl insisted, smiling widely. "I would like it very much."

Robin smiled. "You still haven't told us your name."

"Oh," she squeaked, giggling lightly. "I had forgotten. I believe that in your language my name is… Star… fire."

"Starfire," the king repeated, grinning. "Nice to meet you. I'm Robin."

"It is very nice to meet you," the girl, Starfire, replied. "And what of the others? What are they called?"

Robin looked around the small camp they had constructed a mere hour ago. His traveling companions had spread out and were each busy with other things.

"Well, his name is Garfield," Robin began, pointing at the green man tending to the horses. He glanced up a waved when he heard his name. "He's a knight from the Kingdom of Caldweilla, in our realm."

Raven sat a few feet away from Garfield, on the other side of the fire, hunched over a map of Malchior's realm. She was finding it increasingly difficult to read in the dark with only the small flickering of the fire for light.

"That's Raven. She's a sorceress, but she's very kind. Unless you annoy her, then watch out." Robin whispered the last bit, and Starfire giggled appreciatively as Raven looked up and glared at the king, who laughed apologetically.

"It's nice to meet you, Starfire," Raven said in a perfect monotone. The warrior woman smiled.

"Likewise."

"And that," Robin finished, "Is Victor. My friend and a former member of the Tamborinian royal guard."

The large man walked over to them, carrying a pot of water that he would be using for stew. Placing it on a rack above the fire he looked over and nodded.

"Nice to meet ya," he greeted.

"I am most pleased to have met you all," Starfire replied, clasping her hands together excitedly. "I believe we shall be great friends."

"I'm sure we will," Robin agreed. Starfire looked over and smiled at him expectantly.

"And what of you, Robin?" she asked. "You have told me that Garfield is a knight, Raven is a sorceress, and Victor is a royal guard. But what is your position?"

A small blush crossed the king's cheeks, although it could just be a trick of the firelight. "I- well, I'm the king of Tamborinia."

"That is very interesting," Starfire nodded, seemingly unfazed by his high position. "And, who is this princess you have come to retrieve? Is she perhaps your future bride?"

"No!" Robin exclaimed immediately. "No it's not like that! I'm not getting married. I mean- maybe someday, not that I actually- I mean…"

"What he means," Raven interrupted, saving the young monarch from further embarrassment. "Is that she's the princess from the Kingdom Caldweilla. Gar came to Robin's palace in the name of King Caldwell soon after Princess Terrianna was captured, requesting help from Tamborinia in the search for his daughter. And so, we're all here to save her from Malchior."

"Ah," Starfire nodded her understanding. "This is very unfortunate for her."

"What do you mean?" Gar asked, walking over from the horses and sitting down on the ground next to Raven. "We're here to save her. How is that unfortunate?"

"You misunderstand me," Starfire replied. "I meant that it is unfortunate for her to be taken by Malchior. I have heard many tales of his capturing of the princesses- one of which was the princess of the village I come from. Many say that they have seen him holding the rituals of dark magic that require the death of his-"

"Death?" the green knight squeaked nervously. "You don't think he's going to kill her, do you?"

"No," Raven answered. "In the letter he wrote me, he said that she was his 'guest'. And while I don't think that he would really treat her as one, I know it wouldn't serve his purposes to kill her."

Gar sighed in relief. "That's good."

Raven looked over at him, an unreadable expression on her face as she gazed at him pensively. Slightly uncomfortable under the witch's intensity, the knight shifted uncomfortably and looked over at Victor.

"Eww!" he exclaimed, watching as Victor dropped a plate of ingredients into the boiling water.

"What?" Vic asked, looking at the pot's contents in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"You just put in dried beef," Gar replied, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Yeah, so?"

"So that's disgusting!" the green boy replied. "How can you eat _meat_?"

"Uh, it's simple," the dark man said. "I cook it, put it in my mouth, and chew."

"That meat used to be a cow!" Garfield pointed out. "How can you eat anything that used to have a face? It's like… practically cannibalism!"

"It's not cannibalism," Raven protested. "Cows aren't human. Trust me, I've seen inside the minds of cows. All they know is eat, sleep, eat more."

"It's still disgusting," Gar replied, folding his arms stubbornly.

"All right, then you can pick out the beef," Robin allowed. "Just put any meat you get back into the pot for the rest of us."

"Yeah," Victor agreed, turning back to the food. "Freaky, leaf eater."

"Hey! At least I don't eat poor, defenseless animals," Gar argued.

"That's it," Raven snapped, folding her map angrily. "Garfield, you go collect some more firewood. Victor, stop picking petty little fights and make the food."

Both boys jumped at Raven's outburst. Victor immediately complied and bent over the stew. Gar looked about to do his own task as well, but stopped when he looked out at the dark forest.

"Uh…" he hesitated, looking over at Raven who was tapping an index finger impatiently on her crossed arms as she waited for him to do what he was told. "But… it's dark out. I don't want to go out there alone."

Raven sighed. "Fine. I'll come with you. I can't read my map anymore anyway. But no talking!"

"Yes ma'am!" he replied, snapping a salute at the girl. Rolling her eyes, Raven walked past him into the forest. The green boy followed closely at her heels.

"Think they'll bring back the firewood before Raven gets tired of him and comes back?" Victor asked, chuckling.

"I give them two minutes."

-

"…And that library! I've never really liked books, but I found so many interesting ones on geology and precious stones that I think I might actually like going there again. Ah man, my governess Tally would have a fit if she ever heard me say that!"

Malchior smiled as the blonde beauty across the table from him laughed as she recounted the day they had spent together. She lifted a forkful of food to her mouth as her laughter died down, a smile still on her face.

"Then, you are enjoying your stay here?" Malchior asked, poking at his own food.

"Yeah," Terra nodded as she swallowed her food. "It's great here and…"

She blushed and looked away.

"And?" Malchior prompted with a smirk. She looked back up at him with her bright blue eyes and smiled.

"And, it's hard to explain," Terra began. "I just feel like, I can be me. I've always known that I was 'Princess Terrianna, daughter of King Caldwell VII and Queen Aila, and future ruler of the Kingdom of Caldweilla', but I never really knew who I was, you know?"

"I am sorry, but I do not understand," Malchior admitted.

"Well, it's like, all my life I've been what everyone else expects me to be. But here, I just feel like I can learn more about… myself," Terra explained, twisting her red cloth napkin in her hands.

"I think I'm beginning to understand," the sorcerer nodded. "And I am glad that you feel this way."

"Thank you," Terra replied, nodding. "When you took me away from my home, I really didn't think I'd have such a nice time. I guess I was wrong. I judged you too quickly."

"I am most humbled," Malchior grinned, but quickly sobered. "But perhaps… perhaps you did not judge me too quickly at all."

"Why?" Terra asked, slightly suspicious. "What are you trying to say? Is this about why you stole me in the first place?"

"Yes," Malchior admitted. He stood from his place at the dinning room table and walked over to a window. "The fact is, with my reputation, I don't get many visitors. And living here all alone… well, it can get quite lonely."

"So… you brought me here for company?" Terra asked.

"Perhaps we should finish this talk in the morning," Malchior suggested, a strange hint of panic beginning to tease him, though he didn't know why. "We have had a long day and I'm sure we are both quite tired."

"No," Terra rejected the idea. "I want to know now. Is that why you took me? Because you wanted someone to talk to?"

She didn't sound accusing, Malchior noted, just curious. He sighed and continued to gaze out the window.

"No. I brought you here as bait. I once knew a sorceress who stole my heart, then crushed it. I knew that if I took you, or anyone, really, she'd agree to switch places and stay with me."

Silence filled the room, and Malchior turned around to try and gage Terra's reaction. He immediately regretted it.

Anger marred her previously happy face, and she had tightly curled her fists. She pulled back her shoulders and lifted her chin regally.

"So," she said. Her voice, which had been full and almost loud just a few minutes ago, had lowered to a dangerously quite tone. "I was just bait so you could get the girl. I was a pawn in your twisted game."

"No, Terra, please understand-" Malchior tried to explain himself, but she cut him off.

"That's Princess Terrianna, to you," she spat.

Before he could say anything else, Terra spun on her heel and left the dining room. Once the door had closed behind her she lifted her skirts and began to run, though she knew he wouldn't chase after her.

Despite the grand size of Malchior's castle, and the numerous twists and turns, she easily found her bedchamber. Slamming her door behind her, she sprinted across the room and flung herself on the bed.

Burying her head in her pillow she angrily reflected on everything he had just said.

'_Perhaps you did not judge me too quickly at all… I once knew a sorceress who stole my heart… a sorceress… stole my heart… I brought you here as bait… bait… I knew that if I took you, or anyone, really… anyone… anyone…'_

"He's horrible," the princess mumbled into her pillow. "He was just using me to get what he wanted. I knew I couldn't trust him. I hate him!"

Then… why was her pillow suddenly so wet?

-

At least an hour passed before Malchior left the dinning room. He slowly made his way down the corridors of his castle, fully intending to go to his own bedroom, but as he stopped in front of a familiar door, he realized that he'd taken a short detour.

He lifted a hand to knock, but hesitated before slowly lowering it again. She didn't want to talk to him. Instead, he pressed his ear against the door and listened. All was quiet inside her room.

Groaning, Malchior turned around and leaned his back against the door. Emotions he hadn't felt in a long time raced through him, the most predominant being guilt.

He shouldn't have told her. He shouldn't have mentioned it at all. It had only upset her before he could explain the slow, but steady change of heart he was having.

His original plan had been to lure his first love, Raven, to his castle. He knew she would never love him again, but she would stay if she didn't have a choice, and that was good enough for him.

But over the past two days, he had gotten to know Terra. She was so like, yet unlike his Raven, and both the similarities and differences intoxicated him in a way he could never have imagined.

And now, to know that he had caused her pain…

A small sigh escaped his lips, and wearily, he stepped away from her door. He began to walk away, but stopped after only two steps. Turning back, he waved his hand in the direction of her room, and gazed sadly at the wood that separated them.

"I can give her that much, at least."

With nothing left to do, Malchior turned and morosely retired to his chambers.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Zaknafain because it's his birthday and I couldn't think of anything else but a phonecall to get him, and since he likes my writing for whatever strange reason, I figured what the heck. Heh

Sorry it took so long to update. I really don't have a good excuse this time except sheer laziness and a computer that decides to revolt the few times I get over said laziness. So, please forgive me.

-Tammy Tamborine


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Raven, check it out. Guess what I am?"

Rolling her eyes, Raven looked over at the green boy she had stupidly agreed to accompany in the search for firewood. He currently had two thin sticks placed on either side of his mouth, held in place by his upper lip.

"An idiot?" she suggested dryly.

"Haha, very funny," Garfield replied, spitting the sticks out of his mouth. "You were supposed to say a walrus."

"I didn't want to offend any walruses," she told him, bending over to pick up a stick.

"Oh, you're a riot," Gar said, frowning. "What did I ever do to you? We started over with a clean slate, remember?"

"Yes," Raven admitted. "Fine. I'll try not to take any more unnecessary shots at you."

"That's all I ask," Gar grinned.

"Although, you do make it pretty easy."

"Gee, thanks."

Falling into silence, they continued to scour the forest floor for firewood.

Picking up a stick, Garfield sighed.

"We've been out here for like an hour. Don't we have enough firewood yet?"

"We've only been looking for about ten minutes," Raven replied. "And maybe we would have enough by now if you had actually been putting in an effort."

"Hey," Gar protested. "I've totally been putting in an effort. What makes you think I haven't."

"You have a total of four sticks."

"Yeah? Well, you- maybe… just-" Gar spluttered, ignoring the smirk Raven wore on her face as she turned around to look at him. "Shut up."

"Ooh, good one," Raven replied sarcastically, watching in slight amusement as the boy plopped down on a nearby rotting log, pouting immaturely.

Sighing, the boy rested his arms on his bent knees and stared at the ground. Raven watched him for a couple minutes before finally giving in.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting next to him gingerly.

"Do you really think Terra's all right?" he asked, looking up at her with his shockingly green eyes.

"Yes, I do." Raven replied truthfully. "Malchior's an evil magician, and I wouldn't put it past him to kill a princess or two for his own gain, but in this case, it wouldn't do him any good."

"How do you know that?" Gar asked uncertainly. "What does he want in exchange, anyway?"

Despite herself, Raven's breath got caught in her throat, and she had to take a minute to regain enough breath to answer him.

"He wants me."

"What? Why?" Gar asked. Raven had to give him credit; he looked genuinely concerned. But all that meant was that he was a good thespian.

She studied his face for a while, wondering if she should tell him her story. She rarely told her secrets to anyone, let alone obnoxious green boys, yet somehow, she felt that it needed to be said.

"A long time ago-"

"How long ago?"

"Four years ago," Raven answered.

"That's not very long ago," Gar pointed out.

"Well, it seems like it's been a long time," Raven replied, rolling her eyes. "Now if you'd stop interrupting me, maybe I could continue."

"Sorry," Gar smiled sheepishly. "Go on."

Nodding, Raven took a breath and continued. "Four years ago, when I was thirteen, I met Malchior. I was having trouble controlling my powers at the time, and was completely shunned everywhere I went because of it. He offered to help.

"He took me here, to his castle, and taught me about magic. Over that time we grew closer, until one day he told me that he loved me, and I confessed that I felt the same."

She paused, going over memories that she had tried to forget.

"And then what?" Gar prompted gently. "You realized he was evil and he didn't really love you?"

Raven frowned. "No. For a while, things were perfectly fine. He was kind, and always told me how special I was to him. For the first time in my life I felt like I was where I belonged. But then… I started noticing a change in him. He started going over his magic books more and more, and began to learn how many different ways his magic could be used.

"I watched, unsure of what to do, as slowly his newfound power began to corrupt him. One day he told me that he knew of a way to gain immortality, and that all it required was a few standard ingredients, a special procedure to follow, and… a human sacrifice.

"That's when I ran away and hid out in Tamborinia. He knew where I was, and he always tries to talk to me, but I refuse to talk to him, whether it be face-to-face, or through other methods."

She looked over at the green boy sitting next to her and frowned nervously at his shocked expression.

"…Whoa." Gar breathed, eyes still wide.

"Yeah," Raven agreed, idly picking a piece of dead bark off her dress.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Gar slowly got over his shock, and Raven realized that she suddenly felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"So," Raven spoke slowly, wondering how to phrase the question that had been forming in the back of her head for about half and hour. "Are you and Princess Terrianna engaged?"

"What? No!" Gar replied, blushing. "Me and Terra aren't getting married. Why would you think that?"

"Well, for one thing, you keep calling her Terra, instead of by her full name like most people," Raven pointed out. "And you're obviously extremely concerned about her well-being. More so than the rest of us."

"Oh, well…" Gar gave her a small half smile and looked down at his shoes. "Maybe, for a while, Terra and I had a sort of… fling going on."

"A fling?" Raven repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah," Gar blushed. "I mean, we never really said we were anything more than friends, but we flirted a lot, and we kissed a few times."

"Oh," Following Gar's example, Raven looked down and studied her shoes. Strange feelings bubbled inside her, but they weren't strong enough for her to identify, so she ignored them.

"Yeah," Gar chuckled lightly. "But it didn't last. It was fun while it lasted, but eventually, I guess we both just realized it wasn't going anywhere and the feelings just disappeared."

"Apparently not completely," Raven mumbled, low enough that Gar couldn't quite make it out.

"What?"

"Nothing," Raven insisted, standing up. "Come on. We should finish looking for firewood or they'll start to worry."

Gar watched her for a second in confusion, but soon complied and followed her on the hunt for sticks.

-

"It's about time, where have you two been?" Robin asked sternly as Raven and Gar walked into the small clearing where they had made their camp, arms laden with dry wood.

"We got side-tracked," Raven replied truthfully. "But we're back now."

"Yeah, Robby," Gar teased. "Don't get your tights in a twist."

"You're just in time," Victor informed them. "Soup's on."

Nodding, Raven grabbed five bowls out of one of the saddlebags and passed them out.

Victor quickly dished out large portions of stew to everyone before sitting down and quickly gobbling down his own dinner. He sighed contentedly once he had finished before helping himself to more.

"Cow killer," Garfield muttered a couple times, but Victor just smirked and continued eating his beef filled soup.

"So tell me," Starfire began, "How did you all meet?"

"Well, I met Victor a long time ago," Robin explained. "When I was first crowned ruler of Tamborinia I felt that it was my duty to know all of the royal guard. There were only a couple of them at the time; the rest were on the regular guard, fighting in the war against Caldweilla.

"He was the youngest member of the royal guard, and closer to my age than anyone in the palace (other than servants), so we became good friends."

Robin paused, taking a sip of his stew. Starfire waited eagerly, but patiently for the story to be continued. Gar also wore an expression of curiosity, and Raven realized he did not know much about it either.

"Then one day I went to visit my family outside of the city," Victor said, picking up from where Robin left off. "I met Raven and became her apprentice for a year after she helped my mother and baby sister out. After that I just stayed."

Having finished the last of his soup, Robin continued. "A couple months after he had quit the royal guard and started living with Raven, Victor invited me to her house. I met Raven and liked her right away, and from that day on we all made sure that we spent at least one day a month together."

"And then I came along," Gar spoke up, recognizing his place in the story.

"Yeah," Robin agreed. "I got word from King Caldwell that Princess Terrianna had been stolen, Victor and Raven joined me soon after, and then we joined forces with Gar."

"Your newest friend," Starfire concluded. "That is a most wonderful story.

"Well, actually he's not really our newest friend," Robin replied. Starfire frowned in confusion, and Gar started in surprise, a hurt expression flashing across his face.

"He is not your friend?" Starfire asked.

"That's not what I meant," Robin quickly assured them both. "What I meant is, since we met him, we've made another friend. So he's no longer the newest."

"You have made another friend?" Starfire asked innocently. "Who?"

"You," Robin replied, smiling gently. The girl returned the smile, looking into his dark blue eyes fondly.

"Whoa," Victor joked. "Am I the only one who feels like we're suddenly chaperoning?"

"Nope," Gar laughed, quickly turning away to give the two new acquaintances some privacy.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Very mature," she stated sarcastically. She stood up, placing her empty bowl next to the others. "I'm going to bed."

"That sounds like a good idea," Gar agreed, standing up with a yawn. "I think I'll join you."

"No!" Raven quickly exclaimed, causing everyone to turn their attention to her. "Uh… I mean, whatever. That's your decision."

Trying to appear casual, Raven pulled out her blanket and pillow and passed Gar his things. The green knight quickly chose a spot next to the fire and spread his things out. Once he had finished, Raven quickly walked over to the opposite side of the fire pit from him and made her own bed.

The others soon followed, pulling out their own things. Starfire refused the blanket Robin offered her, insisting that she was quite comfortable and accustomed to sleeping on the forest floor without blankets. Raven suspected that part of the reason she had declined the blanket was that she had, correctly, guessed that Robin was offering his own and they had no extras. She lay down next to Raven, and Robin and Victor set up their bedding on either side of Beast Boy.

Raven let out a silent sigh of relief. She was much more comfortable than the previous night, when she had been sleeping in much closer quarters with three teenage boys. True, they were still less than five feet away, but the fire separating them comforted Raven. This time no embarrassing mishaps would happen the next morning.

She closed her eyes, allowing her mind to drift into dreams.

Sometime later she was roused from her slumber. She looked around, wondering what had woken her, and her eyes quickly fell on the green boy quietly making his way into the woods.

She frowned, wondering where he was going. A tight grove of trees, surrounded by bushes a few feet away from their campsite had already been designated as the area for bladder relief, but Gar was walking in the opposite direction. Curiosity getting the best of her, Raven stood up and followed him, floating a couple inches above the ground so he wouldn't hear her footsteps.

The dying fire that lit up their campsite had disappeared behind trees when Gar stopped. Without turning around, Gar spoke.

"You can come out now Raven."

"How did you know?" asked Raven, stepping out of the shadows she had been hiding in. A quick look around told her that they were at the log they had been sitting on earlier while they were gathering firewood.

"Just instincts, I guess," Gar grinned, sitting on the log. Following his lead, Raven sat down as well. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Raven broke the silence.

"So, why did you come out here?"

"Just needed to think," Gar replied, looking up thoughtfully at one of the moons peeking through a canopy of leaves.

"Oh," Raven flushed. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's okay," he replied. "I think I've got it all straightened out. Well, sort of."

"Sort of?" the sorceress repeated.

"Matters of the heart aren't always things that you can explain fully," Gar explained.

"Wow," Raven breathed. "You just said something that was actually deep…"

Gar laughed and looked at Raven with a strange expression on his face. Raising an eyebrow, she returned his gaze.

"Do you still love him?"

She didn't need to ask to know whom he meant. "No. I don't love him anymore. But… he was my first love, and I don't think I'll ever forget how I did feel. Which seems kind of close."

Silence fell over them. They remained still for a couple more minutes before Raven stood up.

"I'm going back to the camp," she told the knight. "Try not to stay out too late."

As she was turning to leave, he quickly stood up. Grabbing her hand he spun her around and pressed a gentle kiss against her lips. It surprised her, but not in an unpleasant way. It was over in a second.

"What-?"

Gar shrugged. "It just felt… right, at the moment. Somehow."

Unsure of what to do, Raven nodded and said goodnight.

"Goodnight," he replied, as calmly as if he hadn't just kissed her. Mimicking his nonchalant attitude, she walked back to camp and fell asleep quickly.

-

The next morning, Terra woke up to find sunlight streaming onto her pillow, and the sounds of birds chirping slowly drove away any lingering sleepiness.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes; they were crusty from the salty tears she had shed the night before.

Standing up from her bed, she quickly put on her golden robe and made her way over to the window that hadn't been there when she had gone to sleep.

The latch was easy to open, and she quickly threw open her windows. A warm breeze blew in, carrying the melodious sound of birds singing. Far off in the distance, over miles and miles of forest, the sun was beginning to rise.

Stepping back from the window, Terra forced herself to wipe away the smile that had formed on her face. Why had he done it? Was he trying to ask her to forgive him? An attempt to make himself look caring and generous?

Sighing, Terra walked over to her wardrobe. She knew she couldn't stay angry with him for too long. It was like he had cast a spell on her- and for all she knew he had- but she just couldn't help seeing all the wonderful traits he had. He was courteous and well mannered, charming and flirtatious, handsome and mysterious.

Far from her former idea of the perfect man.

She could remember how mere days ago she had been convinced that she would only be happy with someone who was laid-back and would make her laugh all the time. Someone who would treat her like a good friend, instead of a princess.

Malchior though, didn't treat her like a good friend, or even a princess. He treated her like a woman… and it was surprisingly nice.

-

Perching herself on the edge of the nearby log, Raven lifted the lid off of the small pot she had hung over the fire. The water inside had started to boil, so she carefully picked the pot up by it's handles and removed it from the heat. Using a ladle, she spooned some of the hot water into a mug and dropped in some dried herbs.

Sitting back, she lifted the cup to her lips and blew to cool it down. As she did that, she looked around the camp. Everyone was still asleep. Apart from Victor's rumbling snores, and Garfield mumbling in his sleep, the only sounds that could be heard were those of the forest.

The steam from her tea swirled above her cup, cutting through the early morning sun and chasing away the cold left over from night. All seemed peaceful. So far their expedition had gone smoothly, and it was starting to unnerve the sorceress.

* * *

A bit longer than the last chapter. I hope you liked it.

-Tammy


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Terra loved dirt. The sent of it, the natural feel of it, everything.

When she was young, she had run away from her governess every chance she got and more often then not she would run for the sanctuary of the castle garden.

"Princess Terrianna!" she could still hear her Tally, her governess, scolding her in a scandalized tone. "What are you doing playing in the dirt like some… _commoner_!"

Terra knew that Tally was just doing her job, and that she cared very much for Terra, but every time Tally had lifted her up and marched her away from the garden, Terra felt as though she hated her.

So now, as she sat under one of the trees in Malchior's garden, running her fingers blissfully through a patch of upturned earth, she felt calmer than she had in a long time.

Her fingers hit a rock hidden in the soil and she picked it up, idly examining it.

Closing her eyes, she leaned against the trunk of the tree and focused on the beautiful music drifting down from the branches above. The golden bird sat there, crooning a peaceful melody to her.

Like before, she could see a scene playing out with the bird's song.

It started with peaceful, violet Tranquillity, swaying gently to the song. Slowly, the music began to grow faster, and Tranquillity began to turn into Excitement, jumping around and spinning with every note the bird sang. After a while of this fast dance, Excitement began to grow lonely and the music grew quiet.

The sound of someone walking over turned her attention away from the music, and Terra looked up to see Malchior standing several feet away.

Remembering that she was supposed to be angry with him, she scowled and looked down at the smooth pebble still in her hand.

"Please, princess Terrianna," Malchior began pleadingly. "I simply wish to apologize. What I did was… wrong."

She didn't reply, instead trying to focus on the stone in her hand and the music playing above her. But she found she couldn't; she was too busy waiting for him to continue.

"If it makes any difference," Malchior paused again, trying to straighten out his thoughts. "I no longer know what I want."

Slightly intrigued, Terra raised an eyebrow, but still refused to look at him.

"When I kidnapped you, it was because I wanted my first love to return to me. But then, as I got to know you… I stopped thinking about her."

Terra looked up, and was surprised at the sincerity she could see in his crystal blue eyes. Seeing that he was beginning to get through to her, Malchior cautiously walked over and kneeled next to her under the tree.

"All I could think about was you. It was strange at first. It seems so long since I've really cared about anyone but myself, yet now I can't imagine going a day without you by my side."

Terra searched his eyes. She knew that he could probably spin words more skillfully than any of the charming, yet insincere people she had met at court, but she found herself believing what he said.

"So… what does that mean… for us?" she asked carefully. "Are you still going to go ahead with your plan?"

"I couldn't possibly," Malchior admitted, slowly making himself comfortable on the ground next to her. Terra smiled and leaned against him, blushing lightly as his arms gently encircled her.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, not saying a word, and Terrianna turned her attention back to the golden bird. She closed her eyes to enjoy the last few bars of its story-song. When she opened them again, Malchior was smiling, his eyes glossy.

"What?" she asked, confused by the unshed tears in his eyes.

He laughed quietly and pulled her closer, burying his face into her golden hair.

"I heard it. I heard the golden bird!"

-

"We're closer than I thought yesterday," Raven said. Robin groaned, sitting up while he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Raven's intense violet eyes bore into him, and he quickly stood up.

"Are we?"

"Yes," Raven replied. "I flew up and checked earlier. We covered more distance yesterday that I expected we would. I think we'll probably reach Malchior's castle by the evening."

"Then we need to discuss strategy," Robin decided. He turned back to the campfire, where their three other friends were still sleeping. "Everyone up! We're having a team meeting."

Victor yawned deeply but without a sound, stretching his arms stiffly as he slowly made his way over to where Robin and Raven were standing. Starfire followed him, equally silent as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Garfield, trailing behind the two, made much more of a show of his waking up, yawning loudly and groaning as he stretched.

"What's going on?" he asked sleepily, scratching behind his left ear.

"We're going to be reaching Malchior's castle sooner than we thought, and we need to come up with a plan," Robin explained, sitting down on the log.

"Okay, do we know the lay out of the castle?" Victor asked, quickly getting over his fatigue. Raven nodded, picking up a thin stick and kneeling down in the dirt. She carefully used the stick to draw while she explained.

"There are four main doors, each facing a different direction. Any of them will work, however, to cross the moat we will either have to swim, or use the door facing the north; it's the only one with a draw bridge."

"We'll have to use the North door," Robin decided right away. "We can't risk sneaking around the castle, even at dusk, and the North door is the closest."

Raven nodded, and continued. "If we go in through that door, we'll be in the main foyer. From there we can find all the stairways that lead to different parts of the castle."

"Are we going to split up or anything?" Gar asked, furrowing his brow as Raven continued drawing a complex map of stairs and rooms.

"No," Robin replied. "I think it's best we stay together. He's less likely to realize we're there if we're not spread out."

"We'll check the dungeon first," Raven decided, glancing up briefly to make sure there were no objections. "There are only a couple cells down there, and a torture chamber, so it won't take long to search. If she's not there, we can search the towers."

"And when we find her?" Starfire asked.

"We'll leave and run for the forest," Robin decided. "From there we can search for the right spot and then Raven can transport us back to Tamborinia."

"We won't need to run back to the forest," Raven replied. "Malchior's castle is the pinnacle source of magic in this realm. I'll be able to bring us back to our realm any time once we're in there."

"What if we run into Malchior?" Victor asked. "I doubt he's just going to let her go."

"If we run into Malchior, we'll give him what he wants," Raven replied firmly.

"NO!" Everyone looked up, surprised at Gar's outburst.

"You're not going to give yourself up to him," Garfield continued, staring at Raven with a fierce protectiveness that surprised her.

"What other choice do we have?" she asked, with what she hoped was a determined stare.

"We can fight him!" Gar replied at once, instinctively reaching for his sword.

"Malchior is a powerful magician, Gar," Raven replied condescendingly. "If we try to fight him, he _will_ win."

"You don't know that!" Gar replied, his voice raising angrily. "Maybe he won't! Maybe we can save Terra, and not have to sacrifice you to do it! I won't let him take you Raven!"

"It's MY decision!" Raven roared back. "If I want to stay with him to save the princess, I WILL!"

"Yeah?! Well then I guess I'll just have to save YOU after we're done saving Terrianna!" Gar yelled. His fists were balled up tightly, and their noses were almost touching as they drew closer during their argument.

"Well, I think you'll find that that won't work too well, since I'll be sending all of you back to Tamborinia the moment I hand myself over to him!" Raven snapped back.

"Friends! Stop this at once!" Starfire yelled, quickly pulling the two apart and standing between them. "We will avoid Malchior at all costs once we are inside the castle, and if Raven must sacrifice herself… well we will figure that out later, if it happens."

"I agree with Starfire," Robin replied. "I usually prefer to have these details figured out before hand, but right now it's getting us nowhere, and we have to leave. We need to get to the castle before it's too dark or we won't be able to find the door."

Nodding, Raven and Garfield sent final glares at each other before quickly joining the others as they cleaned up the camp. It was just past seven as they left the campsite.

-

With a jolt, Malchior sat up from his spot under the tree. Terra jolted up as well, since she had been leaning against his chest.

"What's wrong?" Terra asked, tucking a stand of her flaxen hair behind her ear. They had been sitting quietly under the tree all afternoon, doing little more than talking, eating a conjured picnic lunch, and stealing kisses. His sudden tenseness surprised her, to say the least.

"I'm sensing that we have visitors," Malchior replied, standing up and distractedly offering her a hand up.

"Visitors?" Terra parroted, slightly confused. "Like, some of the locals you were telling me about? The Tamaraneans?"

"No," Malchior replied at once. "They stopped coming around here a long time ago."

"Then who?" Terra asked, growing nervous. "Are they in the castle?"

"I don't know whom, although I have a vague idea," he admitted. "And no, I don't think they've even reached the castle wall yet. Come with me."

Terra followed with little resistance as Malchior determinedly lead her back into the castle and up a series of staircases. Throwing open a wooden door, they made their way into a room that Terra hadn't seen yet.

It was dark, except for a few eerily glowing beakers and pots, and dusty tombs lined all the walls. Without breaking his stride, Malchior quickly walked to the middle of the room where a large cauldron sat emitting a greenish light.

She followed him over and looked inside. All she could see was a large cauldron of swirling green mist. Surrounding his hand with his usual icy blue magic, he plunged his hand into the mist, stirring it with his hand. He pulled it out, and Terra gasped as seconds later moving pictures began to appear in the mist.

Images of trees flashed around in the cauldron, as if the magic was searching the surrounding woods for their future intruders. Finally it stopped, and five people came into focus, walking through the forest, completely oblivious to the magic that had found them.

Terra gasped as she recognized two of the people: her friend, Sir Garfield, and King Robin of the neighboring country, Tamborinia.

She looked over at Malchior, whose eyes were narrowed as if he recognized someone as well. She followed his gaze to the young woman with purple hair, riding on her horse purposefully.

"Is that her?" Terra asked, fighting back a sudden fit of jealousy, as she couldn't help but notice how pretty the girl was. She pushed the feelings back though; this wasn't the time.

Malchior nodded, his jaw clenched tightly. He swiped his hand through the mist once more, and the image faded away.

"They've come to take you away," he whispered.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in the back of her throat, Terra wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

"Don't let them," she begged, fighting back the tears burning in the back of her eyes. "Please. I don't want to go."

Malchior returned her embrace protectively. "I won't."

* * *

Yeah, yeah, the ending of this chapter is chessy and out of character on Terra's part most likely, but it's also dramatic and leaves you wanting more, right? ;D Heh, I hope.

I'd like to apolgize for how inconsistant I am with updates. It's been a problem in the past, and I have to admit I'm not one hundred percent happy with how this is turning out so far (I had such good ideas, they just never come out how I want them), but I'm not giving up on this story, and I'm going to try my best to update more frequently. I already started on the next chapter. I finished at lease the first half of it yesterday, so give me... a week maybe and I should hopefully have the next chapter up. Maybe less.  
Thanks to everyone who's still reading this. Heh, I realize how annoying it can be going for so long without new chapters. You guys are amazing!

Tammy Tamborine


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The highest towers of Malchior's castle were just starting to become visible above the leafy forest canopy when Starfire stopped, looking around suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, pulling the reins of his horse. The red-haired girl, who had been flying in front of him, held a finger to her lips.

"Shh," she warned, and everyone held their breath to see what she was listening to. A high pitched shriek in the distance rang in their ears.

"That's just a hawk," Gar told her, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"I don't know what this 'hawk' you speak of is," Starfire replied, looking up at the sky with a frown. "But it is not indigenous to this realm, I can assure you."

They were silent for a few minutes while they waited for whatever it was to pass over head. Slowly, three dark figures began to appear in the sky. Three _large_ figures.

"What are those?" Robin asked in wonder.

Feathered wings spanned out six to seven feet on each side of the creatures, much like a very large bird. Their bodies, however, appeared vaguely human, despite the fact that their feet were clawed, and soft down covered them completely. Short, pointed beaks covered half of their faces. Two of the three were a red color, almost identical to Starfire's hair, and the third was a dark shade of black.

"I do not know," admitted Starfire, biting her lip nervously. "But I do not think they mean us well."

As if to prove her right, the black one swooped down screeching shrilly. Victor quickly dove out of the way, as the bird-creature's sharp talons were aimed at him. The horse he had been riding reared in surprise and bolted away.

"Get ready for it!" Robin ordered, instinctively taking his role as leader. The others didn't protest, and instead just got ready for the monster to attack again.

Lifting itself back into the air above them, the creature squawked at its companions, as if giving orders. With what looked almost like nods, they dove towards the ground, the dark one leading their flock.

"Go!"

On the loudly spoken command, they jumped into action.

Starfire's fists glowed as she created spheres of green energy in her hands to throw at their attackers. Few of her bolts of energy hit their targets, but they startled the creatures enough that they slowed in their descent.

Raven's hands became engulfed in darkness, and several rocks and loose branches around them began to float in the air. With a furious wave of her arm, the floating items flew towards the bird-creatures. Her attack hit them with more accuracy than Starfire's had, possibly due to the fact that the orange skinned girl's attack had disoriented them.

Victor flexed his muscles threateningly and cracked his knuckles in anticipation, as one of the bird-creatures fell with a high-pitched screech. As soon as it was within his reach, he swung one of his fists at it. The blow sent the monster into a tree, knocking it out.

Swinging the staff he had made the day before, Robin easily took out the other two by jumping into they air and delivering hard hits to their backs.

As they fell to the ground, it was clear that the second red bird was down for the count. But the third one, their dark leader, was still struggling to fight.

Pulling out his sword, Garfield used the hilt of his sword to force the bird-creature into unconsciousness.

"Why didn't you just kill it?" Victor asked, walking over to make sure the creature wasn't just playing dead.

Gar shrugged. "I couldn't kill an animal… not even if they attacked us first."

A small cry from Raven turned everyone's attention to where she stood, looking down at the first bird creature that had been taken down. Slowly, its bird-like features were changing. Feathers disappeared, and wings and talons turned into regular arms, legs and feet, until finally there was nothing there but a strange girl with the same tangerine skin and vibrant hair as Starfire.

The native gasped, and quickly kneeled down to examine the girl.

"She is of Tameranian blood," she confirmed. "She is one of the many that have been abducted by Malchior."

"That's amazing," Victor whispered, looking over at the second creature, as it also turned into a young woman.

As the third one also returned to her regular form, Starfire let out a delighted squeal and flew over.

"Do you know her?" Raven asked, watching as Starfire lovingly examined the third woman. Unlike the other two, her hair was jet black. Her skin though, was the same shade of orange.

"My sister," Starfire replied, gently feeling for a bump where Gar's sword had hit. She was relieved to find nothing there. "Blackfire. She went missing several months ago, though we just believe that she had run away. She was always, I believe in your language it is called, a rebel."

Robin nodded, and kneeled down next to her.

"Is this as far as you go?" he asked gently.

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked, looking up in confusion.

"Well, we have to keep moving," Robin explained. "But we can't take them with us."

"Then we shall leave them here," Starfire decided. "They are still strong Tameranian warriors. When they awake, they will be able to find the city by themselves."

Robin nodded, secretly pleased that she still wished to go with them.

"So, does anyone want to give up their horse?" Victor asked sheepishly. "Mine seems to have ran away."

"You can have mine," Gar offered excitedly.

"What? Are you sure?" Victor asked, frowning. "Are you sure you can keep up with those scrawny little legs of yours?"

"I'll just ride with Raven," he replied, ignoring the remark about his legs. Before Raven could protest, he had jump off his horse and scrambled up behind Raven. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kicked at the horse's flank. "Let's go! No time to loose!"

Laughing, Victor climbed onto Gar's horse and they followed after Raven and Garfield.

-

"Curse them!" Malchior hissed angrily. "They managed to destroy my birds in less than ten minutes!"

He swiped an angry hand through the swirling mist he had been using to watch the events.

"What now?" Terra asked.

"I… don't know," admitted Malchior.

It was partially a lie though. He knew what he should do, but he didn't want to do it. He didn't think he could bare it if he scared Terra.

"Go to your room," he decided after a couple minutes of silence. "Lock your door and don't come out. No matter what, Terra, don't come out!"

Though it wasn't intentional, his last few words had come out loud and intimidating. Terra didn't even flinch.

"Why?" She asked, jaw set and defiance flashing through her eyes. "You're not going to go after them by yourself are you? Without any help?"

"I don't know what else to do," Malchior replied, slumping over his cauldron. "Please. Just… do it."

Sighing, Terra walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go to my room," she agreed. "And I'll lock my door."

"And you won't come out until it's safe?"

"I'll go to my room, and I'll lock my door," she repeated. Before Malchior could continue pressing her to promise not to leave her room, she turned around and walked out the door.

-

"The sun's setting!" Victor cried out. "We're not going to make it!"

"Yes, we are!" Robin barked, spurring his horse to move faster. They had reached the green fields that surrounded Malchior's castle. The castle and the large stone wall protecting it was beginning to fade away before their very eyes.

It was a race against time, and as the sky grew darker, it became clear that it was a race they were not going to win. The wall appeared to be no more than mist when they reached the bottom.

Wasting no time, Raven quickly chanted a spell. Dark energy surrounded the five friends, lifting them off their horses, over the wall and across the moat.

It was gone.

All they could see was several acres of grass inside a circular moat. All five surged forward, desperately feeling at the air. They could feel cold, invisible stone beneath their fingers, but nothing to suggest a door.

"No…" Gar breathed, shaking his head. Next to him, Robin fell to his knees in defeat.

"We're behind enemy lines," the king muttered. "But not far enough."

"Can we not leave, and try again tomorrow?" Starfire asked hopefully, although the sadness on her face showed that she already knew the answer.

"No. By now, there's no way he hasn't sensed us," Raven answered, looking at the ground.

Victor clenched his fist, rocking slightly to the right. "After all that, we failed. We cannot have failed!"

In his angry disappointment, Victor raised his fist and pounded it heavily against the invisible castle. A dull, woody sound made everyone look over in surprise.

Stunned at what they had all heard, and what he had felt, Victor lightly rapped his hand in the same spot. He could feel the smoothness of polished wood beneath his knuckles, and the sound that resulted was not that of stone.

"A door!" Gar exclaimed, racing over to where Vic stood. The two boys excitedly felt around, feeling more confident as more and more wood was discovered. Gar stopped and suppressed a triumphant whoop as his hand landed on a large metal bar. Moving over, Victor got a strong grip on the metal and pulled back until the door opened.

Robin stepped forward, the possibility of victory once again in his view. He looked back at his companions, his team, and grinned. "Let's go."

* * *

Hey look! That was only, what, a week and a day or two? I'm being super speedy quick on this updating thing. Hopefully, this wasn't a fluke. Next update should be soon, I hope. I already started on the next chapter, and I'm hoping for it to be the most exciting chapter yet... hoping. As you may or may not be able to tell from that weird birdy bit at the beginning of the chapter, I'm not that great at writing action. I have such a clear idea in my head about what I want, but when I go to write it, it doesn't come out as stellar as I want it to. So, I guess we'll see.

Tammy Tamborine


	10. Chapter 10

A quick warning: It gets a little bit gory near the end.

**Chapter 10**

Raven pulled her cloak around her tightly as they quietly crept into the wizard's castle. Each light footstep they took echoed loudly in the silence of the dark entrance hall. A large staircase stood in the middle of the dim foyer, and dark entrances to hallways lined the walls. Fighting back a sudden wave of memories, both good and bad, Raven quickly took the lead. Without a word, she moved to the front of the group and led them down a narrow hallway off to the side.

After a moment, she stopped.

"It's too dark," she turned to her companions. She spoke in a voice that would have been almost inaudible if it weren't for the deafening silence. "I won't be able to see the stairs."

Balling her fist, Starfire lit up the hallway with the light of a green orb of power around her hand. Raven offered a small smile of thanks and they continued their trek.

Before long they came to a set of stairs, twisting downwards. The steps were steep, and no railings had been built. Slippery moss had grown over much of the neglected steps, and one wrong step could send any of them down the stairs. They found this out after Gar slipped, and let out a loud yelp of surprise that reverberated around them. He smiled sheepishly at Victor, who had caught him, and they continued their trip much slower and cautiously.

Raven and Starfire quickly realized that floating down with their powers was much easier, but the boys had no such luxury and had to continue with their dangerous descent by foot. Luckily, it wasn't long before they reached the bottom.

The dungeon was small. Six cells lined the walls, three on each side, and a wooden door at the far end of the cells closed off the torture chamber. The rank smell of death and mold assaulted their noses and a dripping sound seemed to be coming from somewhere.

Robin was the first to take a step forward from the bottom of the stairs. Nervously, the other four followed behind closely.

Starfire held her glowing hand up to each of the small cells as they came to them. The cells were small, made smaller due to the pits dug out in the back of each. The smells drifting out of the holes suggested they were used for relieving their bladders. There was nothing else in the first, second, or third cell except some mangy looking straw.

A shiver passed through the group at the sight of what appeared to be human bones piled up in on corner of the fourth. Exchanging sickened, and nervous glances, they moved on. The last two cells were the same as the first three with nothing but dirt and straw.

Reaching the door that lead to the torture chamber, the group stopped. Seeing no one was willing to look in, Victor straightened his shoulders determinedly. Moving over to the door, he cracked it open just enough to peer inside. He gulped nervously as he looked around at an impressive array of torture devices, but was relieved to see that none of them appeared to have been used, and Terrianna was nowhere in sight.

Closing the door, Victor turned to his friends and smiled weakly. Relief seeped through the group.

"So where do we look now?" Gar asked, voice cracking a little.

"We need to go back up the stairs to the main foyer," Raven replied, keeping her emotionless voice low. "There's a main staircase there that will take us up to the second level, and from there we can get to almost anywhere in the castle."

"So, from the second level we'll decide which tower to start with?" Robin confirmed.

Raven nodded, frowning. "I was almost hoping she would be down here in the dungeon; there are so many rooms she could be in, it could take all night or longer. And that's assuming we don't run into Malchior."

Gar frowned, "You mean, you _wanted_ her to be down in this… this hell hole?"

Raven's face flushed beneath her hood. "No, of course not. I simply meant it would be easier if-"

"You know, it's rude to show up in another person's home unannounced."

The group spun around in surprise. Malchior, silver robes blowing in an unfelt wind, stood at the foot of the stairs with a scowl on his face.

"We're here to save princess Terrianna," Robin announced, crouching into a fighting stance.

"Who said she needs to be saved?" Malchior hissed back.

Robin narrowed his eyes, hearing the challenge in Malchior's tone of voice and taking it personally, and cried out for his team to attack. Without second thought, Starfire, Garfield and Victor surged forward with their leader.

Barely flinching, Malchior surrounded his fist with an icy blue glow, and prepared to defend himself and his love.

-

Terra paced her room nervously. Her soft carpet had gotten packed down and harder from her constant walking along one spot. Her hair, which she had clipped to the side that morning, now hung in her face after running her hands through it several times. Though the room was far enough from the dungeons that she couldn't hear the fighting, her turning stomach was convincing her that somewhere, Malchior needed her help. She just wasn't sure how she could.

"What do I know about this kind of thing?" she muttered to herself. "What could I possibly do to help him?"

"Gar has plenty of help."

Terra spun around in surprise and froze. Raven stood by her door, staring at her with a blank face before continuing. "But you're not talking about Garfield, are you?"

"How did you get in here?" Terrianna asked, squaring her shoulder to try to appear nerveless and collected. "I locked that door."

"I stayed here once, in this room," Raven replied, a ghost of a smirk on her face as she reached for the outside handle of the door. "All you have to do is jiggle it a little and it unlocks."

"O-oh."

"May I come in?" Raven asked politely. Terra nodded uncertainly and she entered the room. They stood in silence for a while. Terra fidgeted and looked around nervously, all the while feeling Raven's dark eyes drilling into her.

"Why do you love him?" Raven asked at last.

Surprised by the unexpected question, Terra instinctively became defensive. "Hey now, no need to beat around the bush."

Raven frowned, clearly not amused with the princess's sarcasm.

"Just answer the question," she responded, a hint of annoyance creeping into her monotone voice.

"I don't know why," Terra replied. "I just do! And it's none of your business! He loves me now- not you, so just… get over him!"

The sorceress raised an eyebrow and the corner of her lip curled up very slightly. "Is that what you think? That I'm here to fight you for him?"

"Well… why else wouldn't you be fighting with the rest of them?"

"Because I saw something in Malchior's eyes. I could sense it. You really aren't a prisoner. You're in love."

"S-so?" Terra stuttered, looking away. "So what does that matter? You came here to take me back, and that's what you're all going to do, isn't it?"

"Princess," Raven said. "Look at me."

Though it was evident that this was a command, Terra could hear a softness in Raven's tone that she hadn't heard before. She complied.

"Do you want to go back?"

Terra stared back, thinking for a couple minutes before finding and vocalizing her answer.

-

The sound of battle echoed around the main foyer as the group battled. They had managed to back Malchior out of the dungeon into the larger space where there was more room to maneuver, but now it seemed they weren't getting any further.

Letting out a ferocious war cry, Starfire hurled a large green orb of energy at the sorcerer, but he created a large, shimmering shield around himself before it had reached him. The shield vanished as soon as her bolt hit it, but it had done its job and Malchior was left unharmed.

He swiftly lifted his arm and then lowered it in a slicing motion directed at Starfire. A wave of icy blue magic hit her before she could react, and she fell from the spot she had been hovering in, thirty feet above the ground.

"Starfire!" Bending down, Robin pick up a sharp piece of broken tile and flung it towards the magician, running towards the fallen native as he did so.

Malchior narrowly dodged the shard, but was unprepared for Victor's fist, which crashed forcefully against the side of his face. Falling backwards, Malchior cried out at the unaccustomed pain.

"One point for the visiting team," Robin cheered, lifting up a dizzy Starfire. Victor grinned at Robin and swung his fist again as Malchior got to his feet. However, this time he was expecting it, and with a wave of his eerily glowing hand, Malchior sent Victor flying backwards before his attack could hit its mark.

Waving his hand again, he sent the large man towards Robin and Starfire. The three companions were thrown against a nearby wall painfully. As they wearily stood back up, they found that a cage of icy blue bars of magic was surrounding them.

"And three for home," Malchior quipped.

Roaring, Robin lunged forward, but was restrained by the magic cage.

"That was a cheap trick," growled a voice behind Malchior. Calmly, Malchior turned to face Garfield. The green knight gripped his sword tightly, a look of fierce determination on his face.

The Sorcerer smirked. "How so? I was outnumbered, wasn't I? I was merely evening things out."

Garfield faltered for a second, trying to come up with a response. "Yeah well… you suck."

Malchior bit back a laugh as the knight stuck his tongue out at him. Robin, Starfire and Victor groaned.

Suddenly, Malchior's robes began to billow, as if caught in some unfelt wind. Gar stepped back uncertainly, holding onto his sword even tighter until his knuckles had turned white from the effort. Slowly, the sorcerer's body was changing. Skin that had been smooth was suddenly scaly and black. Feet and hands turned into clawed fists. In a matter of seconds, Malchior completely transformed himself into a fierce looking dragon.

What appeared to be a smirk curled on the dragon's lips as Gar shook in fear, staring up at the giant lizard. "What's the matter?" his voice rumbled out of his elongated neck. "Afraid?"

Gulping, the knight clenched his jaw. Though his body still trembled a little, he wore an expression of determination on his face. "Of a fat old newt like you? Never."

Chuckling, the dragon spit out a short stream of flames. Yelping, Gar dodged it, but was still close enough that he could feel the heat of the fire soaking into his clothes.

"You should watch what you say to beings more powerful than yourself," Malchior generously advised.

"You should watch what you say to a guy who's love is on the line," Gar snapped back.

The dragon regarded him carefully, frowning a little.

"Your love? What do you mean by that?"

Garfield stopped, furrowing his brow as if just noticing what he had said. "I… I don't know. It just sort of came out."

"Who do you love?" The dragon snapped, blowing more flames toward Garfield. The green man dodged it and heedlessly began running forward, sword ready. He thrust his sword forward, aiming for the dragon's chest, but Malchior stepped back quickly and swiped at the knight. Garfield dodged it.

"Is it Terra?" Malchior hissed, narrowing his eyes.

Ignoring the question, Gar slashed again and this time hit the dragon. A short, but deep wound appeared on his chest. Screeching in pain, Malchior swung his fist at Gar once more, bit missed, unintentionally exposing more of his tender belly. The knight stabbed.

Malchior roared, though whether in pain, anger, or both, it was unclear. "You will not take her away from me!"

"I won't let you keep Raven!" Gar yelled back, pulling out his sword and stabbing once more. The dragon roared once more, clearly in pain this time, and fell to his knees, shifting into his human form once more.

"I don't care about Raven anymore," Malchior choked out through clenched teeth. Gar froze, staring at the bleeding sorcerer in confusion. "I love Terra. You cannot- Gah!" He placed a hand tightly over the wounds on his stomach, attempting to stop the blood long enough for him to decide what to do. He was weak now, and knew he only had a limited amount of energy to use on magic. Should he risk healing himself and having to fight the knight by hand?

"Malchior!"

Everyone looked towards the stairs to find Terrianna and Raven standing at the top, looking down at the scene before them. Picking up the bottom of her skirt, Terra ran down the stairs and crouched down next to her bleeding lover.

Gar looked at the couple in shock, then looked down at the blood-covered sword clutched in his hand.

"You… you love each other?" He gasped.

Terra nodded, tears streamed down her face, but she refused to sob. She didn't want to seem weak in front of Malchior. He had nearly died, all for her. How could she have let this happen?

Malchior slumped forward even more, leaning against Terra. The cage around Robin, Victor and Starfire disappeared as Malchior struggled for breath.

Raven descended the stairs and stood next to Gar, who was trembling again, this time in shock.

"I… I killed him," Gar whispered, looking up at Raven with wide eyes.

"You… have not… killed me," Malchior panted. "I still have some magic left. And… if I must… I will use it to heal myself. If only… long enough… to say goodbye to Terra- properly."

"Don't talk like that," Terra whimpered. "You're going to be fine. We're going to be together forever."

Malchior smiled sadly at her and tried to shake his head, but found it was too much effort.

"I'm sorry," Robin said after a moment of silence. "We didn't know you were in love. We thought we were saving her…"

"Not taking her away from the one she loves," Starfire finished.

"Apology accepted…" Malchior replied. "You… didn't know."

"It seems unfair," Victor spoke, looking down at the floor. If we had only stopped… tried to negotiate or something… we would have known and this wouldn't have happened."

Silence fell upon the room, no one sure what else to say or do, the only sound that of Malchior's labored breathing. Slowly, Raven stepped forward. Black magic surrounded her hand and a moment later, what appeared to be a carpet surrounded with the same magic floated into the foyer from another room.

Malchior looked at it wearily, at first unsure of what she was doing, but then a flicker of realization came into his eyes. He smiled and looked up at Terra.

"Do you… truly wish to be… with me… forever?" he asked. Terra nodded in response and he continued. "You… would never be able… to see your family… or friends again."

"I don't care," Terra replied, holding Malchior as close as she dared to with his wounds. "I would give them all up for you."

A small smile crossed Raven's face and the dark energy around the item she had called over disappeared and landed next to them. She stepped back. "You know what to do."

Malchior nodded. Using the last of his strength, he wrapped his arms around Terra and began to chant a spell. Everyone watched in awe as the couple and the item began to glow brightly. Though they watched for as long as they could, eventually they all had to shield their eyes. And then it was done.

The light died down and Malchior and Terra had left. All that remained was the tapestry Raven had brought over. On the tapestry, where a woman and man had once stood in front of a burning city, now stood two new people, embracing each other beneath a tree with a golden bird above them.

-

King Caldwell gazed up at the tapestry hanging on his wall, next to the picture of his brother. He wiped away a tear as he remembered the other day, when King Robin and his companions had returned. His beloved daughter was not with them.

They told him that though they had tried, Terra was now in a better place, and all that was left of her were memories and her face immortalized in stitches.

He didn't believe for a second that they were telling him the whole story, but as he looked at her beautiful face, so peaceful looking in the tapestry, he had to believe that whatever had happened, she was happier now than she ever had been.

-

A newly wedded couple, Robin and Starfire gazed around the room in front of them. King Caldwell sat at their table, eating without complaint, and even participating in friendly conversation with those around him. Noticing their wandering eyes, Garfield smiled at them before turning back to the woman he had been talking to all night, though she rarely said a word. She did smile sometimes though, and coming from Raven, that meant a lot.

"So, now that our adventure is done-"

"It's been over for six months now, Gar," Raven interrupted. He laughed a little and continued.

"Our adventure is done, and all the wedding preparations and festivities are done, what are you going to do? Will you go back home?"

Raven was silent for a moment, chewing on her food thoughtfully before swallowing and answering.

"I was thinking of finding a house closer to the castle. I don't have much money saved, but I'm sure I could find something. Maybe I could open a bookstore. I don't want to go back to being so alone as I was before."

Gar nodded. Victor had already decided that he wanted to rejoin the king's guards, and had been accepted and promoted exceptionally fast, so he would no longer be Raven's apprentice.

"Besides," she continued. "I've grown used to seeing my friends almost every day."

Gar grinned. "I'm one of those friends, right?"

Raven looked at him scornfully, "Why would you ask something like that?"

Before he had time to let his face fall, she continued. "Of course you are."

He laughed happily and she went back to eating her food.

"What are your plans?" she asked before eating another mouthful of her meal.

"Well… I was wondering…" he gulped and pushed a vegetable around his plate with his fork. "I mean… Caldweilla seems so far away now, far away from all my friends and everything. I was kind of wondering if I could maybe live with you?"

Raven raised an eyebrow and for a moment he was convinced that she was going to turn his idea down.

"People might talk," she informed him. "We're not married, and as far as they know, I won't be a sorceress with an apprentice."

"Let them talk," Gar grinned, impulsively reaching over and placing his hand on hers. She looked at it for a moment before turning her hand around and threading her fingers in his.

"All right," she agreed. "Let them talk."

And they continued eating.

**The End**

* * *

Gasp! What's this?! I've finally updated! I certainly hope no one was eating fast food loaded with salt, or they might just have had a heart attack.  
Seriously, I'm sorry it took so long. I was estimating about a week, but it actually took about a month. Gosh...

Anyway, I'm also sorry for that incredibly lame ending. Haha, like, wow... it's like I just gave up or something. Which is kind of true. I realized I had reached the end and got impatient. So, sorry 'bout that. But hopefully the rest of the chapter was acceptable. I did work hard on it. Action is not my forte when I'm writing, so I got stuck many times.

I've noticed that there was more Malchior/Terra than BB/Rae, which is kind of strange for me, but I really am happy with how it turned out. Everytime I finish a story it's like all the pride I've built up while working on it, that I never noticed before, suddenly comes pouring out and I feel so happy yet sad that it's over.

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. I really appreciate every single one; they're what made me keep going.

So, until next time,  
Tammy Tamborine


End file.
